


Interlude

by cover-me-cover-me (red_velvet_wings)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Healing, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, POV Shiro (Voltron), Post-season 7, Shiro (Voltron) learns Alchemy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_velvet_wings/pseuds/cover-me-cover-me
Summary: in·ter·lude (noun)- an intervening period of time; a break.As the Lions fall to Earth, Shiro realizes he's in love.As Keith lies still and broken in a hospital bed, Shiro meets the White Lion, talks to Krolia, finds his way into Keith's mind, gives a speech, has a lot of feelings, and opens a wormhole. Not in that order.It takes a small village to teach Shiro the importance of knowing your heart, having the hard conversations, and that telling someone you love them doesn't have to be hard.Updates Monday and Thursday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Teactoc for beta reading this monster. I'm not sure how many times I asked you to read this and you never failed to give me incredible feedback. Thank you.
> 
> Check the end notes for the upload schedule!

The Lions were falling and Atlas wouldn’t fucking move. She was stalled and unresponsive and people were shouting around him. Someone was yelling about trajectories and Mitch was talking in his ear but Shiro couldn’t hear him over the sound of his entire being falling from the sky too. Mitch’s hand fell heavy on his shoulder, and Shiro inclined his head to show his attention. He couldn’t take his eyes off the five colored streaks in the sky.

“Can you power her down, Shiro? If we can get her back into a ship we can do something.”

Shiro knew even then they couldn’t stop the fall. There would be no rescuing them before the Lions hit the ground. He bowed his  head and prayed to whatever higher power there was that Atlas would move. Anything. He put his soul into moving her. Something flickered at the back of his mind, blossomed into something sentient and despairing.

Atlas moved.

He moved his eyes back to the Lions. They were getting farther apart, spread out now. Shiro wondered how long they would fall for, how long it had been already. He felt numb and cold.

“Get 5 med teams ready. Every doctor- I don’t care what kind- Every doctor left is to be sent down to  the Garrison and set up an OR. They’ll need 5 tables. Anyone who is qualified to be in an operating room or hell, just a doctor's office needs to be down there.” Shiro’s own voice sounded far away, too cold. Mitch was already making announcements, starting the scramble.

“We can’t send anyone down to the Garrison yet.” Veronica’s voice trembled as she spoke up. “The Black Lion’s trajectory puts it too close for us to send anyone down safely.”

Shiro’s breath caught. Keith was going to land on top of the Garrison. Keith was falling at the sharpest angle, with the most speed.

_Oh God. Keith._

Shiro’s heart stopped. Of all the times for Shiro to realize he loved him, now when it was too late to do anything.

The Black Lion hit the ground. A plume of dessert rock and dirt reached into the sky and Shiro could see the shock wave. Shiro’s heart was crushed in it. He blew a harsh breath through his nose, unable to do much else. Mitch was there again, pulling him away from the dash, away from the sight. Shiro was resistant to moving.

“Go. Veronica and Sam are heading out with the med teams, but it’ll be another few minutes.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He raced down to the access door he had lept from hours ago. He lept again, trusting the flight suit to get him to Keith. The dust and dirt was still settling, and from this height and angle Shiro could see the beginnings of a crater, huge rocks flung up and away. He had to squint against the debris still falling. Wind whipped past him, but he couldn’t hear it, couldn’t feel a thing.

Shiro wasn’t sure if it was his speed or the lump in his throat that made it hard to breathe. The dust settled as he dropped into the massive crater, the Black Lion partly buried at the bottom. Her great head rested tipped to the right, dirty and dented.

Shiro's feet hit the loose sand and he ran, the Black Lion's maw open and dark, waiting for him. He stumbled getting in, sliding in her slick metal mouth before prying the doors open. The metal screeched under his hands but yielded to him. He called for Keith as he made his way into the lion, up to her head.

Shiro could see the little blue lights from Keith's suit through the partly open door. He was crumpled awkwardly against the console, and Shiro couldn't look away as he forced the door open. The cockpit grew brighter by the second as his eyes adjusted and the dust finished settling.

He stumbled in and caught himself on the pilot's chair. Keith was breathing, he could hear it. But it was wrong, awful and raspy and stuttering. There was blood, more than Shiro had expected to see. Shiro got down on the floor next to him, reaching into the cupboard next to him to grab the med kit all the lions had. It wouldn't be enough.

Shiro swallowed thickly as he looked Keith over to try and assess what needed taken care of first.

Pulling off Keith's blood soaked and damaged helmet seemed like a good place to start. It came off easy, and Shiro could see the head wound now, up and behind his left temple. Head wounds were always heavy bleeders. He used his prosthetic as a brace on Keith's back, trying to hold his spine steady as Shiro rolled him onto his right side.

Blood dribbled bright red from Keith mouth and splattered on the floor with each wet breath. Shiro used his left hand to start unbuckling Keith's chest plate. It was always the hardest piece to get off and the med team would need it off first.

Keith seemed to be breathing easier, it was getting harder for Shiro to hear and he begged the universe that it meant something positive. He opened the little med kit next and pulled out a little sterile wad of gauze. He ripped the package open with his teeth and pressed the cloth to Keith's head.

Keith groaned.

“Keith? Keith, hey, you're going to be okay.” Shiro spoke quickly, urgently. He didn't let up pressure on Keith's head. “Keith, talk to me.” Shiro swallowed thickly. “Please.”

Keith didn't make a sound, but Shiro saw his eyelashes flutter. Shiro's breath caught in his chest.

“Keith, you're going to be okay.” Shiro adjusted his hold on the gauze, it was already slick under his fingers. He wet his lips. “Keith, please say something.” Shiro's voice broke around ‘please’. Keith didn't move, and didn't make a sound. He was still bleeding and Shiro didn't know how to help him.

Shiro felt like it was hours before the med team came in, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. They pushed Shiro back and out of the way and he moved for them. They would know better how to help. One of the medics held his right arm to Keith's back, keeping it there while they secured a neck brace. They rolled Keith onto his back and pulled his arm out of the way. Shiro brought the limb to his chest. He could still feel Keith's warmth on the metal.

“He couldn't breathe on his back when I got here.” Shiro said softly, watching as the medics intubated Keith and strapped him down on a stretcher. It couldn't have been more than a minute that the medics took to get in and get out with Keith in tow. Shiro followed after them, climbing in the back of the med truck the pulled out the second the doors were closed.

Shiro could hear absolutely everything going on in the little truck. Every word, each _whoosh_ of the bag breathing for Keith, the churn of the engine. He watched as they stripped Keith's armor and them cut down the length of the black flight suit, peeling it off.

Shiro gasped as Keith's chest was revealed, already mottled purple and swelling. Shiro couldn't look away from it, the rise and fall of it with forced breaths looking alien.

Shiro heard everything the medics said to each other but he understood none of it. He watched as they started placing sensors on Keith's chest and then removed them almost immediately. There was a new flurry of activity as a new machine was turned on. Two big adhesive pads were attached to it, and one was placed high on the right side of Keith's chest, the other placed low on his left side.

The growing whine of the defibrillator grated against Shiro's ears until it drowned out every other noise in the truck. Every hand kept away from Keith's body as someone shouted “Clear!”

Keith's body jerked hard as it was shocked, and one of the medics went right back to breathing for him.

Someone touched his left arm and Shiro jerked it back. The medic on his left side took his hand. She was talking but Shiro couldn't hear her, and his eyes kept flicking back to Keith, the mess of his chest and the purpling across his hips. Shiro kept waiting for the whine of the defibrillator to start up again. She squeezed his hand and Shiro looked back at her. She spoke again. The ringing in his ears finally resolved itself.

“W-what?”

“I need you to get your breathing under control. You can pass out when we get there.”

Shiro realized he was hyperventilating, breath shallow and fast. He sucked in a deep breath on instinct and immediately coughed on it, trying again. Shiro was still struggling to breathe when the truck stopped, the back doors wrenching open violently. The medic held Shiro back as they pushed Keith from the truck and then through the doors into the Garrison med wing.

Shiro watched them go, but didn't have the strength to follow. The medic tugged his hand.

“We need to move so they can bring the others in.” She spoke soft but urgent, pulling him from the truck and into the med wing. She took him past the waiting room and back into one of the triage rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter where we meet the White Lion, and check in on Keith.
> 
> A personal note- The White Lion sounds like Mufasa. I don't know why but I find it incredibly important that we establish this now before you start the chapter.

Shiro held vigil at Keith’s bed side once he was allowed in the room. He watched and stayed awake, bags growing dark under his eyes. Keith continued to struggle,  needing more and more help breathing from the ventilator. Shiro couldn’t understand why Keith was getting worse while the other paladins were beginning to heal. It was hard to see Keith so lifeless the first day, and it was worse the second day as bruising spread across Keith's face.

After that first day, Shiro would regularly be accompanied by one of the Holts or Kosmo. Sometimes they would talk. Most of the time the only sound in the room was the heart monitor and the _woosh_ of the ventilator. Shiro was ready to crawl out of his skin. Colleen at least made him eat something, and he indulged her even though everything he put in his mouth tasted like ash.

On the third day, Keith's heart started to beat irregularly. Just a handful of times over the course of the day. It set Shiro on edge. Keith was continuing to get worse and he couldn't do anything. Hopeless didn't quite cover the depth of despair Shiro was feeling. He couldn't eat, and Kosmo sat on Keith's bed the whole day, whining softly at each irregularity on the heart monitor.

Colleen came in the next morning with a cup of tea and a book, sitting next to Shiro. She didn't say anything, but she did offer him the tea. He took it and nodded to her in thanks.

The warmth of the liquid did nothing to the cold that had made a home under his skin.

The next stutter in Keith's heart lasted no more than thirty seconds but it was enough for a nurse to stick her head in and make a note of it, her face set and grim. She shut the door behind her and Shiro got up, running his fingers through his hair, tugging at the messy strands.

“Why aren't they doing anything?”

“It's a minor complication, all things considered. Shiro, you're going to make yourself sick like this.”

“I'd rather be sick than leave him here like this.”

Colleen’s book clapped shut.

“You aren't helping anyone by abusing yourself like this. You need a real meal and a night in a real bed. What do you think you can do here, Shiro? Beg him to get better?”

Shiro's angry retort died on his lips. His mouth clicked shut and he turned back to Keith's bed, sitting on the side of it. That was exactly what he would do. He would beg Keith to get better. It was Keith that settled his soul in the clone's body. It was only fitting that Shiro be the one to help Keith. Keith's love had brought Shiro back twice. Love became a hard lump in his throat that hurt to swallow past as he leaned over Keith. 

Shiro's left hand found skin under all the equipment attached the Keith, and his fingers smoothed along the scar on Keith's right cheek. He leaned over further, his right hand planted firmly next to the pillow under Keith's head. He didn't want to cry in front of Colleen, but there was no stopping it.

“Keith. Please. I-" Shiro had to pause and swallow hard. Colleen made a soft noise, and Shiro bent further over Keith. “I love you. And I need you to live and wake up. So I can tell you again.” He wondered if his voice sounded as broken as he felt. Shiro leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Keith's forehead, feeling both soft skin and the cloth of a bandage.

Shiro knew it wasn't magic. Shiro knew that True Love’s Kiss was and always would be a fairy tale. It didn't stop the hot churn of disappointment and anger in his gut when Keith didn't wake up, didn't improve then and there. He lifted his head, staring down at Keith's pale, slack face.

“Please, Keith. For me.”

The room around Shiro went dark for a second, leaving Keith outlined in the soft Altean blue he had seen before using Alchemy on Atlas. Hope filled Shiro’s chest again. He moved his right hand to Keith's chest, moving to stand over the bed.

_Focus on him_ , a voice deep and soothing whispered. Shiro knew immediately that it was the White Lion. An image projected itself in his mind,  proud lion as white as snow standing in the astral plane. A shiver rippled along Shiro's body and he took a deep breath and focused. He focused on Keith's chest beneath his fingers, the feel of his skin, the mark his body had left there.

One breath, then another, and red light flickered dimly behind Shiro’ eyelids. Shiro opened his eyes, blinking down at his boots. He was no longer in Keith's hospital room, and Keith was no longer a warm presence under his hand, which Shiro dropped from it's hovering position almost self-consciously. Shiro finally lifted his eyes and looked around.

Embers and ashes. Fallen, charred husks of trees and debris still smoldered. The air was nothing but dark smoke and ash. Shiro couldn't feel the heat, couldn't smell the smoke, couldn't hear the gentle crackling of coals, but he swore he could feel the rumble in the ground of still burning fires, of whipping wind. Shiro’s stomach rolled at the sight

“I just want to find Keith. Please.”

“You have.” The Lion's voice whispered, deep and low and soothing, “Focus. Your skills are undeveloped but your will is strong enough.” Shiro was momentarily struck with a memory of the Lion King, Mufasa built of clouds and stars on the horizon. There was no lion on the horizon here, though. Just ash and soot.

Shiro closed his eyes and scrubbed his hands over his face. This was nuts. He sighed before tipping his head back.

“Keith!” he yelled. His voice echoed around him in the eerie silence of the environment he couldn't yet interact with. Shiro cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled again. Something quiet answered him. Shiro's heart stuttered in his chest.

“Keith!?” Shiro screamed. He focused on listening as hard as he could, trying to find the answering sound again. The Lion had told him to focus.

Loud and clear, a wail, dead ahead.

Shiro didn't think at all, just started sprinting. He noticed the burned logs and debris that smouldered under his feet, the way it was uprooted and scattered in a way that suggested he was running towards something that everything else had fallen away from. Over the sound of his own breaths and footfalls was the unmistakable sound of Keith, screaming and wailing in pain. Shiro ran into a huge, dark cloud of smoke. The only light was the red hot embers at his feet, casting strange shadows in the murk.

The smoke shifted and revealed a massive crater that Shiro was feet from throwing himself into. Shiro skidded to a stop at the lip, feet spraying a cloud of ash. There was a pile of massive trees, still glowing hot, collected in the center. Shiro felt like he was watching the lions fall all over again. Keith was in there. Keith was _burning_ in there. Shiro threw himself over the lip, rolling and tumbling down into the basin, not feeling anything. He rolled to a stop at the base of a massive tree and launched himself upright.

“Keith! I'm here, I'm coming!”

Shiro started pulling at logs, trying to push them back but they wouldn't budge. He put his back into it, willing everything he had into getting the debris off Keith. He still couldn't interact in any meaningful way with what he was seeing and rage bubbled under his skin because he couldn't help Keith like this.

“What good is coming here if I can't do anything!? Help me!” Shiro roared. Light blossomed to his right and formed the body of the White Lion. “Come on! Help!”

The White Lion wedged it's shoulder under the trunk Shiro was struggling with and _pushed_. The whole field of debris shifted, lifted, and revealed dark scorched ground, a trembling, sobbing lump in the center.

Shiro turned to run to Keith, to do something, anything-

“You cannot heal him. You're just going to hurt yourself at this rate. I will help you, and you can help him. But you cannot heal him or you risk further damage.” The White Lion stood proudly in his path, large and unmoving.

“You swear you will help?” Shiro ground out, unable to help the way his jaw clenched.

The Lion tipped it's head and studied him for a moment. Shiro stared the great beast down, daring it to say no.

“I swear I will help.” The Lion turned and galloped towards Keith, beating Shiro to him. Shiro stumbled a little at the sight of him, blackened flesh oozing something oily. Shiro had to fight himself to not imagine the smell but did anyway, gagging a little. The Lion came to a halt next to Keith as Shiro raced to catch up, the Lion's tail brushing along Keith's body, and Shiro was grateful as weeping charcoal black skin mended itself, black and dry to red and blistered to soot-covered new flesh. Shiro got down and pulled Keith into his lap, hands running over his bare skin. Keith shook against him, breath wet and gasping. Shiro could barely feel his skin or the weight of him, but it was something. Shiro would take anything at this point.

“ _No,_ please, please…” Keith begged between gasps, his hands fisted in Shiro’s shirt.

“Keith, bud, you're okay. Just breathe for me.” Shiro rocked Keith in his arms.

“Please, anyone else. I'm so tired, please.” Keith begged again, distraught and crying softly.

“Where do you think you are, Paladin?” The White Lion asked calmly, sitting back on his haunches, tail flicking out, almost touching Keith's shoulder. Keith's breath hitched and he started crying louder. Shiro ran a soothing hand along Keith's bare back.

“I. I’m in Hell.” Keith sniffled. Shiro cupped Keith's face and tilted his head up. Keith wouldn't meet his eyes, pointedly staring at a spot around his chin.

“Keith. Look at me, dammit.” That got Keith's eye on his, glazed over and puffy and so so hurt. “You lived Keith. You're alive. I promise.”

“Then why does it hurt so much?” Keith cried. Shiro felt his heart break again.

“I don't know yet, bud. But we'll figure it out.” Shiro rubbed what he hoped were soothing circles into Keith's skin, feeling it growing warm under his hands. Keith continued to shake, little hiccuping cries falling from his mouth. Keith suddenly froze, gripping Shiro’s shirt, cold terror in his eyes.

“I. I killed them all, didn't I? They're all _dead_ and it's my fault!” Keith wailed, pressing his shaking body against Shiro’s, completely inconsolable. Shiro rocked him, hushing him gently and trying to reassure him that everyone was fine. Shiro shot the lion a desperate look. He felt completely powerless to stop Keith's suffering. The lion dipped his head, his tail flicking out and brushed along Keith's arm. Keith sucked in a great heaving breath and quieted, still shaking. Shiro waited, letting Keith get in a few deep breaths before trying to talk to him again.

“They're fine. In better shape than you. They're all alive, Keith.” Shiro rocked Keith gently, pressing his face against Keith's hair. Keith took another gasp, a half smile on his face before it morphed into a look of pain again.

“Sh-Shiro, why does it hurt so much? Make it stop! Please!” Keith begged, curling himself in Shiro’s arms.

“What hurts the most, Keith? What hurts the most?”

“I don't know! Everything!” Keith wailed, his head falling back in anguish. Shiro clutched Keith closer to him. He wanted nothing more than to be able to take all of the pain away.

“I need you to give me a list Keith. What hurts?”

It took longer than Shiro had hoped for Keith to calm down enough to list his major injuries- the skull fracture, the broken ribs, the cracked pelvis. Shiro wasn't surprised that other things hurt too- a surgical incision, bruises, organs split and stitched back together. Shiro held him as he sobbed, wishing beyond all else that he could fix it. Keith was feeling heavier, more solid in his arms. Shiro brushed the hair from Keith's face wiping at the tears on his cheeks.

The White Lion stood and approached them.

“You cannot stay much longer.”

Shiro tightened his arms around Keith reflexively. He didn't want to leave Keith like this, half delirious with pain that Shiro didn't know how to stop. He sighed and brushed Keith's hair back again.

“Keith? Listen to me. I have to go soon. I'm going to make it stop hurting, okay? But I need to leave.”

Keith clung to him, still crying, breathing ragged. Shiro closed his eyes, resting his head against Keith's.

“You p-promise I'm alive?”

“Yes.”

“A-and everyone else is t-too?”

“Yes.”

“Will you come back?”

“If you don't wake up before I'm able to.”

Keith rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder, the White Lion coming beside them, resting his big head against Keith. Keith stilled and calmed at the Lion’s touch.

“I will keep him comfortable until a solution is reached.” The lion rumbled.

A too-hot hand cupped Shiro’s face, and he opened his eyes. Keith was staring up at him, eyes clear and blessedly dry. Now or never, Shiro. He wasn't going to miss another opportunity, and Shiro could already feel his grasp on his Alchemy slipping.

“Keith. You told me you loved me. And now I'm telling you. You're going to be okay. I love you.” Shiro turned his head and kissed Keith's palm-

  


The world rocked under Shiro’s feet as he jerked back from Keith's hospital bed. Coran caught him and his stomach rolled, Colleen shoving a puke bag under his face just in time. Shiro was gasping by the time his stomach was done emptying itself, nothing but bile and acid coming up. Colleen took the bag and tied it off with a practiced grace before disposing of it. Coran steered Shiro to a chair and he sat heavily, Colleen appearing at his knee.

“What happened, Shiro?”

“The sedation-" Shiro gasped “-isn't working. “ Tears welled up in Shiro’s eyes, spilled over onto his already tear-tacky cheeks. “He's in so much _pain_. He thought he was in Hell.”

Colleen turned a little pale, and didn't say another word before stepping out into the hall. Shiro couldn't hear what she was saying. Coran was rubbing his back soothingly, offering a glass of water. Shiro was shaking too hard to hold it properly, Coran guiding it to his lips.

“Shiro. Tell us exactly what you saw.” Colleen was back, a collection of doctors and nurses behind her. Her face screamed urgency and her voice was steady and hard. Shiro couldn't hold back a sour tasting belch.

“He was… being crushed under burning trees. The fire was out but it was still hot. He said everything hurt. All of him. When I tried to get him to narrow it down, it was his head, his ribs, his hips. Then the incision sites, the IV, and some internal pain. But he is in so much pain.”

The doctors and nurses turned to each other and talked quietly, Colleen wedging herself into the circle, voice low and angry. Shiro looked over at Keith, checked the monitors, saw no change in heart rate or oxygen or anything to reveal that Keith was suffering.

Coran patted his back gently. “Always full of surprises, Number one. Never would have guessed a human capable of Alchemy but here you are.”

“The White Lion was there, Coran.”

Coran’s hand stilled.

“Well quiznak.” Coran huffed. Shiro snorted and closed his eyes. Shiro suddenly felt very tired. The world tilted again, and he grabbed at Coran to try and get everything to stop spinning. Coran called out but there was static in Shiro’s ears. Someone called for another gurney for The Captain loud enough for Shiro to hear. Oh wait, they were calling the gurney for him.

 

\--------------------

 

Shiro woke up to a pen light in his eyes, Coran talking gently to the doctor wielding said light.

“He just needs a good rest! Probably some food too.”

Shiro batted the doctor's hand away.

“Can I sit up?” Shiro asked wearily. The doctor clicked her pen and wrote something down on her clipboard.

“Yes. Don't go anywhere yet though. We're going to have someone bring some food down. Looks like it was just exhaustion. Someone will be around to check on you again.” She scribbled something else down and Coran moved into his space, helping him sit up. Shiro sat up with a groan, head in his hands.

“How long was I out, Coran?”

“A few doboshes.”

“And Keith?” Shiro lifted his head and caught Coran’s grimace.

“They kicked us all out. I can try and find Mrs. Holt for you. She'll know what's happening to him.” Coran’s hand was a comforting weight on his shoulder. Shiro patted Coran’ hand and took time to look around, glad that the bed he was on was out in the hallway and not taking up a room. His eyes scanned over room numbers. He was just three rooms down from Keith, and he could see doctors and nurses coming and going, two separate machines being wheeled in. Shiro startled as a door to his left opened, Colleen stepping out with another doctor.

“I know you couldn't have anticipated the effects of his genetics, but you are in charge of his care and need to do better.” Colleen was the epitome of Disappointed Mom in that moment, and Shiro was grateful that she had taken on the role for Keith. The doctor, looking sufficiently scolded, muttered a quiet “Yes, ma’am. We'll do better, ma’am” and shuffled back down the hall.

“You were right, he wasn't under enough. They're going to increase the sedation and increase the ventilator again as a precaution. They've replaced his IV and are doing some more scans to make sure they didn't miss anything. I'm concerned about internal bleeding. They're setting up to do as many mobile scans as possible. No visitors for the rest of the day, maybe longer. I had to fight them not to put you in a room too, Shiro.” She jabbed her finger at his chest. “Communication is important! I'm surprised by literally nothing anymore, but I can still be worried! You were both glowing suddenly and you wouldn't respond to me.” Colleen took a breath, her hand resting on Shiro’s other shoulder. “And then you were crying. I went and got Coran and it was only a few more minutes when it all stopped. You didn't tell me you were about to perform more alchemy.

“I know. I'm sorry. I was desperate.” Shiro wasn't really sorry, and he knew that Colleen knew. But he had been really desperate, and was glad that he had managed to help Keith. Colleen gave him an unimpressed look and patted his cheek.

“They're going to bring you a meal and then you're going to sit with Sam and I for an hour or two.”

Shiro sighed and nodded. Coran patted his shoulder.

“I'm going to go back to Allura's room. Call if either of you need anything.” Coran left with a wave, heading down the hall, passing a nurse with a tray of food. Colleen sat on the bed with him as food approached, taking the tray and setting it in Shiro’s lap. Shiro realized he was starving, and barely took time to notice what the meal was (some sort of meat loaf, potatoes, gravy, and and a veggie blend. It all still tasted like ash.).

“Yeah. Regular meals from now on, kiddo.” Colleen remarked quietly, an air of fond exasperation in her voice. She sat quietly beside him while he shoveled food into his mouth. When he was finished she sat back, kicking her legs off the side of the gurney. Shiro set the tray aside. Colleen was working up to saying something and Shiro was more than willing to wait for it.

“In an hour or two. Will you help me try and reach Matt?” her voice was almost a whisper.

“Of course. We'll try Matt and then… and then Keith's mom.” Shiro sighed and leaned back, stretching. “Do you think I have to wait here for another nurse to come around?”

“You bet. You aren't moving until you're told you can.” She said, patting his knee. It took 20 minutes for a nurse to come around, giving him a general once-over before telling him he was free to move about again. Shiro slid off the gurney and Colleen took his left arm and led him down the hall.

Sam greeted them with a small wave, some Altean schematics in his lap. “Looking a little green around the gills there, Cap’n.” And then Sam's brow furrowed. Shiro could see the moment Sam realized that the only reason Shiro wouldn't be in Keith's room would be because something was wrong. Shiro wondered what he looked like in that moment. “What happened?”

“Alchemy. Shiro mind-melded with Keith. It wasn't great.” Colleen quipped, guiding Shiro to the couch along the wall of Pidge’s room. Shiro sat heavily, his face in his hands. He heard Sam's chair creek, felt Sam's calloused hand on the back of his neck in a comforting gesture.

“It was awful. He was still in so much pain. They kicked us out and increased his sedation. No visitors for a while.” Shiro scrubbed his hands over his face again, feeling raw and overwhelmed. Sam squeezed gently.

“It's a good thing you were there, Shiro.” Sam said gently. “Sit with us for a bit. Rest. You look exhausted.”

Shiro huffed a laugh and nodded. Sam took his hand back and Shiro sat up. Colleen was pressing a pillow into his hands and Shiro took it. He powered off his prosthetic and set it aside before laying down. Colleen spread a blanket over him and patted his shoulder. Shiro closed his eyes and let himself be lulled to sleep by the gentle beeping of the heart monitor.

He did not dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would once again like to thank Teactoc for being a wonderful human and the best beta a gal could ask for.
> 
> This was one of the harder chapters to write and went through several rewrites. I really like how it came out in the end though.
> 
> Poor Keith.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and I'm so happy to have you along for this journey with me!
> 
> Come say hi or ask questions on tumblr at cover-me-cover-me!!!!!!
> 
> See you on Monday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro talks some stuff out with an old friend.

Shiro woke up with a start some time later, halfway to sitting before his head swam and he let himself fall back onto the couch. His legs ached from the curled position he had been in. He sighed and blinked a few times to clear his eyes before sitting up much slower. He looked around the room. Pidge was still out in her bed, Sam was still looking at the schematics, and Colleen was reading. 

There was a static charge in the air a second before Kosmo appeared, tongue lolling out of his muzzle. Kosmo licked Shiro cheek before hopping up on Pidge's bed, settling in with his head on her chest.

Shiro brushed his fingers through his hair as the Holts closed up what they had in their laps. He turned his prosthetic back on.

“Veronica has comms up on the Bridge. We're going to see who we can get in touch with.” Sam said quietly, stretching in his chair. Colleen set her book aside and Shiro stood. He stepped out into the hall, letting the Holts have a moment of privacy. 

The three of them walked quietly through the dimmed halls of the garrison, down to the mech wing, and down again into the hangars. 

Atlas looked beat to hell. It was the first time he had seen her since she had been returned to her hangar. The repairs would be long and extensive. He patted her hull as the Holts boarded ahead of him. The metal seemed to vibrate under his fingers affectionately, the lights inside of her brightening just a touch. 

Veronica was waiting for them, eyes scanning over satellite data. She turned and smiled softly at them. “Kosmo’s great with kids. I think they tired him out.”

Shiro smiled. “Maybe. Thanks for pulling all this up, Veronica.”

“Not a problem, Captain. I was going stir crazy anyway. We've had a few signals come through in the last 4 days,but there's nothing I can hear. I also have the last signal Matt Holt was broadcasting from.”

Shiro ran his hands over the dash and nodded. “We'll try Matt first.” Veronica tapped into the signal and Shiro gestured to the Holts. Sam stepped up and spoke. Shiro busied himself with feeling out Atlas. The connection was flighty at best, but he could still sense her. She hurt, but it was overlaid with a fierce pride and  _ hope _ . 

Sam asked for someone to respond again. Static crackled over the line. Shiro felt something close to worry bubble up, and he felt Atlas latch on to it. Something metallic shifted above their heads and the crackling static resolved itself to something much quieter and clear.

“Matt, please. If you're there. The threat to the Earth is gone. You can come home!” Colleen sounded close to tears. There was a murmur over the line. Shiro stepped up to the mic.

“Matthew Holt if you are hearing this and don't respond right now I am coming up there  _ myself _ -"

“I thought you were dead.” Matt sounded awe-struck. “Shiro I thought you were dead. No one has seen Voltron in three years after you disappeared with Lotor…”

“I know, Matt. We know. Come home. Bring refugees, rebels. Anyone. Earth needs rebuilt. Why didn't you answer?”

“The Galra would do anything to lure the resistance in. The only reason I answered was because you'd sooner kill yourself than let them use you like this.”

Shiro shuddered. Matt was absolutely right. Thoughts of a clone crossed his mind. This was going to suck so bad when Matt found out about where he had really been all this time. Shiro stepped back from the mic, letting Sam and Colleen crowd around it. His hands drifted back to the console. Atlas was  _ preening _ under his attention. She certainly wasn't the perfect sentience of the Lions, but Shiro wasn't shocked that she was still something partly autonomous. Matt said something about Olkarion and Shiro wondered exactly how far away they were. Another screen popped up on the dash, a little spot of light highlighted light years and light years away, proudly labeled with the planet's name. Shiro beamed. 

“Matt, how long could you estimate the travel between Earth and Olkarion?” Sam asked, Colleen looking at the distance displayed. Veronica had pulled up a duplicate screen and was poking around in distant galaxies.

“We hope about a week. Maybe a week and a half. The Blades of Marmora came through a few weeks ago, coordinating efforts to get back to Earth. They said Voltron was back, that they had seen the Paladins but like. No proof. Anyway, there's a Balmera on the way already, but she'll be another month or two. The fastest Olkarion ships unburdened can make the trip in a week. But we'll see. One of the Blades, Krolia, she took off in the middle of the night here a few days ago. We've been following her path and honestly? She'll probably reach you tomorrow night. She's like a bat out of hell.”

Oh God. Had Keith's blade flickered? Had it gone dark for a few seconds? The minutes it took Shiro to get to the Black Lion? Matt was talking about how long it would take the rebels to get to earth, the ships they had, and Shiro couldn't keep track of it over the rushing in his ears. His prosthetic taped Veronica's shoulder before he reached her, zooming off to turn on a comm station away from the Holts. 

“Veronica I need you to open a second private line with the link I'm about to get from Matt.”

Veronica's eyes were big and concerned but she nodded a quick “right away, captain" and went to the station that winked on as Shiro’s arm came back as he crowded into the Holts’ space again.

“So sorry to interrupt but I need the comm link for Krolia's speeder, Matt.” his voice shook just enough for Sam to look at him with concern in his eyes and Colleen to touch his arm.

“Oh yeah, yeah. She hasn't been really talkative-"

“She's. She's not usually talkative. There's.” oh boy. Shiro took a long slow breath. “There's a lot to explain, Matt. Krolia is coming back to Earth because Keith was hurt and she's trying to get back to him as fast as she can.” A code for a comm link popped up on the screen from Matt.

“He didn't try to kill himself again for the mission, did he?” Matt sounded genuinely concerned and Shiro was very caught off guard by the ‘again’. They'll get back to that.

“She's his mom.”

“Oh I fucking  _ knew it.  _ She has his…  _ he  _ has  _ her _ angry face.”

“Thanks, Matt.” Shiro stepped away again, heading for Veronica who had a headset waiting for him. He pulled it on and sat, turning on his mic. He could hear breathing over the line. 

“Krolia?” It was barely a whisper. He was suddenly terrified of what she would say. He heard her sharp inhale.

“He’s alive. Healing. Don't kill yourself trying to race here. He isn't conscious. None of them are. It might be another week before they even think of lifting the sedation.” He was shocked at how steady his own voice was. Krolia didn't speak for a long time. Shiro talked to her softly, gave her every reassurance he had that Keith was going to be okay, that he was safe and healing. 

“What happened?” She whispered, anguished.

“Sendak. Earth was occupied. Keith killed him. It was incredible. We thought the fight was over when this giant… Komar showed up. It was stronger than anything we had ever seen. Voltron defeated it, but it was rigged to blow. So they flew it up out of the atmosphere. The Lions weren't strong enough to get them out of the way.” He couldn't keep the tremble from his voice now. He could still see the Lions falling from the sky when he tried to sleep, and having to tell Keith's  _ mom _ felt nearly as terrible. Krolia didn't say anything, but her breathing hitched and stuttered. 

“We’ll speak again when I land. Around sunset.” 

“I'll be waiting for you. We'll have a runway lit for you.” Krolia's comm clicked off. Shiro took the headset off and sat down heavily. He sent a message to Mitch about their incoming guests. He gave himself a minute to rest his head in his hands before standing again. He turned back to the main dash. 

Veronica was at her station, checking over satellite functionality, her job for the next week at least. Sam and Colleen stood together, bathed in the soft orange glow of Atlas’s screens. They both smiled as they talked to Matt, holding onto each other. Shiro felt like he was intruding. 

“Just another week or two Mom.” Matt sounded choked up and Shiro smiled to himself,heading back up to the dash.

“I know. I've just missed you so much.” Colleen swiped her fingers over her cheeks.

“We’re going to head out now Matt. We'll probably talk more through the week to make sure we have everything ready for your arrival.” Sam sounded choked up too, and Shiro stayed back from the dash at what he considered a respectful distance. “So your mom and I are signing off, but you and Shiro should talk more.”

Shiro's groan was completely involuntary. Colleen barked out a short laugh. 

“Okay. Love you guys. I’ll be home soon.” 

“We love you too, honey.” Sam and Colleen stepped back, and Sam gestured to the dash before turning to lead Colleen out. Shiro sighed and stepped back up.

“Matt?”

“Yeah, man. What’s up?”

“How do you want me to do this?”

“What are we doing?” Matt chuckled nervously.

“I’m going to tell you everything that has happened since the last time I saw you.”

“Just like a band-aid. You first or do we want to try something concurrent?”

“Probably concurrent.” Shiro was trying so hard to psych himself up for this. This was going to suck so much.

“Okay, so we’re starting around Naxzela?” 

“No.” Shiro bowed his head, tightening his grip on the dash.

“No? You saw me but I didn’t see you?”

“No.” Fuck. “The. The last time  _ I _ saw you was when I hurt you to keep you out of the gladiator pits. Just. Listen and bare with me.” Shiro told Matt everything he remembered from the arena, losing his arm, Ulaz, getting back to Earth, back to Space, Voltron, his first fight with Zarkon. Shiro talked through finding the Blade of Marmora and finding Keith’s heritage, Slav, the Teludav, his final fight with Zarkon. Saying it out loud again hurts. 

“I died, Matt. I died and the Black Lion kept my soul in her. Keith became the black paladin, and Lance moved to red and Allura to blue. And during all this. Since she took my arm. Haggar had been making clones of me. She set one loose and he made it back to the team. I remember everything that happened, everything he did, but it’s almost like it was just a story someone told me. The memories aren’t perfect. So now it’s your turn. Tell me everything you know. Up until Voltron disappeared with Lotor.”

Matt spoke with gravel in his throat, began with being escorted from the arena, to being freed, to the rebels, to leaving the clues for Pidge, to being found. Matt spoke of seeing him again, pain evident in his voice. Then Matt brought up Naxzela. Tried to be gentle about telling him that Keith was ready to kill himself for a plan he thought Shiro had made. Shiro felt gutted, raw in the worst possible way. Matt pressed on to his work with the rebels, all the way up to hearing that Voltron was gone. Shiro was still reeling but it was his turn again.

“Keith came back. With his mother, Krolia, and a cosmic wolf and an Altean. He told us Lotor was a fraud, was harvesting the last of the Alteans for their quintessence. And when they tried to stop Lotor, Haggar took over the clone.” Shiro and Matt took in twin breaths that sounded very much like they had taken a hard punch to the gut.

Of all the things for Shiro could remember, the fight with Keith was the clearest. He talked Matt through each step, each word, each swing of their blades. He had to stop and breathe when he got to Keith breaking some of Haggar’s control, when Keith said he loved him. But Shiro continued, through catching his clone and Keith, the Astral plane, Lotor and the quintessence field, getting shoved into the clone’s body, heading back to Earth, Kolivan, seeing Earth overrun with Galra, Atlas, the canons, Sanda’s betrayal, defeating Sendak, the Komar, Atlas again, the explosion. Shiro listed everyone's status, finishing with Keith's. Shiro was a sniffling mess by the time he finished, most of his weight on the dash under his hands. 

Matt let out a gusty breath.

“Holy  _ shit _ , dude. I. Wow I need like. 5 minutes to scream and process. I'll be right back.” 

Shiro sank down to the floor. “I'll be here.” The comm link muted and Shiro lay down on his back, closing his eyes. He had three minutes to break down and then put himself back together. Shiro had already been crying for a while, he already had a headache, sobbing loudly to himself for the next two minutes felt like the next logical step.

Shiro almost shrieked when a tissue pack landed on his chest a minute into his sobbing jag. He stayed where he was, fumbling to get a tissue out. He blew his nose and tried to get his sobbing back under control.

“Well don’t stop on my account.” Veronica sniffled, taking a tissue too. He threw an arm over his face and took several deep breaths. “God we all need therapy.” Veronica laughed wetly. Shiro sat up, turned to sit with Veronica against the dash. She kept a respectful distance between them.

“So I guess you heard all of that, huh?” He tried to smile. Veronica nodded and took another tissue. The comm link came back online.

“I'm back. Listen. Lots of bad stuff happened, right? But. We're alive, we're going to be together soon. And then we can process some more. Right Shiro?”

“Right. So let's just. Let's all go to bed. Get some sleep. I honestly feel a lot better after talking about it.”

“My day just started.  _ You _ got get some sleep. We'll talk more soon. G’night, man.”

“Morning, Matt.” Shiro said with a smile. Matt signed off and Shiro relaxed back against the dash, closing his eyes.

“Do you think I can sleep here?” 

“Yeah, over my dead body.” Veronica snorted. “Up Cap, time for bed. In a real bed. Don't think I haven't heard Commander Holt complaining about you sleeping in a chair.” Veronica rolled to her feet and grabbed Shiro's left arm. Unable to detach that one, Shiro was forced up and herded to his quarters. She left Shiro at his door with a small salute.

Shiro crawled into bed exhausted and aching. He had put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, tying up his right sleeve. He nearly dropped his right arm as he powered it down, setting it aside. Wrapped in every blanket he owned, pillows tucked around him like a cocoon, Shiro finally closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro makes a deal with the White Lion.

Shiro found himself seated on a rock. A creek babbled by beneath him. Shiro turned slowly, looking around. He was in a clearing in a forest, a wide, mostly shallow creek flowing through it. The moon shown above him. What could have been fireflies lit the forest around him, bathing everything in a warm glow. The firefly creatures never dimmed, and made no noise, floating about on air currents Shiro could not feel. He turned back to the water, peering over the edge of the rock. The creek was significantly deeper directly beneath him, his face reflected back to him on still, dark water. His white hair looked almost garish in the low light. He reached down with his right hand to disturb the water and almost fell in when he noticed it was human. It was  _ his.  _ He reached down to touch the water anyway, just to feel it on his skin. 

The water was cool where he touched it, and he smiled. He drew his hand back, watching as the water calmed and went still again. Shiro stared, and something shifted in the darkness. He leaned down closer, looked harder as the thing swirled again.

“Do not look too deep, Paladin.” 

Shiro snapped his head up and turned around. The White Lion was lounging in the clearing, his tail flicking lazily. Shiro came down from the rock, stepping into the clearing on lush grass. He sat on his heels facing the lion, hands resting in his lap, legs folded under him.

“Where are we?”

“This is yours. Your mindscape, as you would understand it.” 

Shiro looked around again, trying to find meaning in the crook of trees, in the sound of the creek. He expected it to be darker. He expected it to be scary, physical manifestations of his grief, his loss, his pain. This was too nice, too bright.  

“You unburdened yourself, this evening. Minimally, of course. But enough. You have earned this, Paladin.” The Lion pause, and Shiro waited for him to speak again. “I would like to make a deal with you. A trade, of sorts.” The lion’s tail flicked again, almost guiltily. Shiro moved to a more informal position, crossing his legs, resting back on his hands.

“I’m listening.”

“Your time with the Black Lion, the connections you made, your soul. You are worthy of the trials of Oriande, of learning Alchemy. I will  teach you what I can from here. In exchange, you and the Princess Allura will come to Oriande when you are well enough and restore it. I was cast from my home by the Witch, and Oriande is in ruins. I will teach you Alchemy in exchange for the restoration of my home.”

“That seems like a small price to pay to be a human learning Alchemy.”

“It’s an equal exchange, not a price. We are helping each other.” 

Shiro didn’t even need to consider the offer. He would do anything for the chance to control this power he had. He would do anything that may help the Paladins. The lion seemed to smile, huffing softly. The clearing around them seemed to glow brighter. Shiro looked around again, taking in more details of the forest, seeing areas the moon illuminated, and areas it did not. Shadows moved just beyond his field of vision, and Shiro squinted into the darkness to see them better. A sharp whine was building around him, noise growing in his ears.

“Come here to me, Paladin.” 

Shiro’s focus snapped back to the White Lion and the world fell quiet again. Shiro rolled onto his knees and crawled to the lion, letting himself relax into the lion’s side. The lion rumbled beneath him, sighing out a great breath, sinking Shiro further into his side. He let his back rest fully against the lion’s side, feeling each breath the lion took.

“You call me Paladin. Why?”

“What else would you have me call you?”

“My friends call me Shiro. I think you've earned the right.” The lion chuckled at that, body shaking.

“I do not have a name. So call me what you wish, Shiro.” 

“Tell me why I wasn't able to help Keith.” Shiro asked softly, carding his fingers through the lion's thick white fur.

“I have seen your heart, Shiro. I know you would have tried to heal him, and then where would we be? You'd both be out of commission. You are not strong enough yet to heal him. You will not be until you come to Oriande. I had to protect the both of you.” 

“Is he still in pain?” Shiro asked, turning to snuggle into the lion’s side.

“No. He is comfortable, and healing. His bones and organs will be healed much faster than his head. Brains are tricky. They take time and patience.” The lion spoke calmly, reassuringly. Shiro let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. “Listen here, Shiro-"

 

\---------

 

He woke with a start, wrapped warm and snug in his blankets. Kosmo was sleeping at the foot of the bed, undisturbed. Shiro sighed, he could still hear the White Lion in his head, but he couldn't make out the words. He knew he was learning, he just had to wait until he could use the new knowledge. For now Shiro was content to change and shower. 

Shiro wasn't allowed in Keith's room. He was stuck looking in from the halls of the med wing. Moving between the paladin's room left him bored and restless, but Colleen sat with him over breakfast, and he took a light lunch with Coran and Romelle. It helped, if only a little.

Shiro drifted down to the hangars, to the Lions. Blue had finally been fished from the sea, still dripping wet and smelling like bitter salt. The five of them lay slumped together, battered and bruised on the ground. Looking on them hurt somewhere deep in his chest. 

Shiro felt something pull at his hands, and he reached out on instinct, palms coming to rest on the Black Lion. He heard the world stop- the mechanics poking around the hangar, around the lions, going still. Feet shuffled behind him, a quiet murmur rippled along the crowd he could feel staring at his back. He closed his eyes.

_ Tell them, Shiro _ . The White Lion said, his voice sounding through Shiro’s skull.

“Your Paladins are safe. You did well.” He spoke to the air. Nothing happened. Shiro sighed, and felt a memory well up with in him, urging him to speak from his heart and his soul. He pressed his palms harder against Black, and thought of pouring the love for Keith they had once shared back into her. He thought of Keith, bruised and bloodied but whole and healing. He thought of Lance and Allura and Pidge and Hunk, broken and worn but still there, recovering.

Five hooks sunk into Shiro’s heart and  _ pulled _ . He felt them feeding on his memories and thoughts of their five precious paladins, and he felt their rumbles of love and hope and he echoed it back. 

The lions shifted on the floor of the hangar, pulling themselves upright. Black slid from beneath Shiro's fingers but he was too caught in the sway of their bonds to move with her. He heard the lions resettle. He felt their pain, and he felt their determination to heal. They would be ready to accept their Paladins again soon. 

It was a long moment before someone in the crowd started clapping. It sounded like thunder in Shiro's ears. The lions retreated from him slowly, going back to healing themselves. Black stayed the longest, and he felt a new bond begin to forge. It was different, it was new, and it was oh so tender. 

The Black Lion finally withdrew from him. 

_ You do nothing by halves, do you Shiro? _

He smiled softly at the exasperated tone the White Lion had. The smile was short lived however as reality rushed back to him- people were clapping and he was shaking. A strong hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him in.

“Sam told me to keep an eye on you. Just close your eyes and act like you're still… communing with them, and we'll go get dinner when you're ready.” Mitch said, and Shiro was grateful. He didn't want to collapse on shaking legs in front of all these people. Mitch turned back to the group and told them to get back to work. The hangar fell quiet around them and Shiro took a few steadying breaths. 

Shiro inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes. The lions sat tall before him, mechanics and engineers poking around their feet. Blue was still dripping, but a team was bringing over some industrial fans to start drying her off. 

“Come on, son. We're going to go have dinner in my office while we wait for Krolia. She's still a few hours out now.”

Shiro nodded and went with him, letting Mitch’s hand guide him through the halls and past the people. Did Allura always feel this exhausted after Alchemy?

_ No.  _ The lion said, a slight chuckle to the word. 

Mitch lead him into his office, dinner waiting for them on the coffee table. Mitch pushed him down into a chair and sat in the seat adjacent. They ate together quietly, and Shiro didn't mind at all. When they finished, Mitch got up and poured them both a glass of whiskey.

“So. Tell me about Krolia.”

Shiro did. He told Iverson everything he knew, everything he had observed. How much like Keith she was. Fiercely beautiful, a highly skilled combatant, logical but not to the point of apathy, and a mother through and through. 

Kosmo appeared in a flash of light and a soft yip as Shiro ran out of things to say. The wolf sought out pets from the both of them, panting happily.

Mitch’s phone buzzed, and Kosmo rested his head on his knee while he waited for attention. 

“She's about 20 minutes out.”  

Shiro nodded and set his untouched glass of whiskey aside. Mitch pulled him up and the pair of men and cosmic wolf made their way out to the airfield and to the only lit runway.

The MFE pilots were there, waiting off to the side. Kinkade had his camera trained on a rapidly glowing and brightening dot in the sky. Rizavi waved.

“Hey Cap! A friend of yours?” She yelled to him, swinging her legs off the crate Griffin was leaning on. Liefsdottir was peering over Kinkade’s shoulder, and he pointed the view screen towards her. She hummed appreciatively. 

“She's a friend of  _ ours _ . A powerful ally!” Shiro called back, the sound of Krolia’s speeder growing louder as she started her approach. 

“Where's it from?!” Liefsdottir yelled. 

“Olkarion!” Shiro turned back to watch as Krolia’s speeder leveled out, slowed, and began to thrust up, taking just a minute and a half to glide down the runway and stop, powering down. Kosmo bounced and yipped happily.

The hatch popped open and Kosmo took off, Krolia jumped out. She looked more natural dressed in Blade of Marmora command robes, but Shiro could see the exhaustion in her face, the slope of her shoulder, the way her ears pressed down and flat against her head. She smiled tiredly at Kosmo who licked her face before bounding back to Shiro. 

Shiro met Krolia half way, left arm extended for her traditional forearm clasp. She batted it away and pulled him into a hug. Shiro may have been embarrassed by something like this when he was younger- a massive, beautiful woman crushing him against her chest- but there was no room for something as childish as embarrassment here, not between Krolia's shaky breathing and trembling shoulders.

She stepped back and wiped her eyes, keeping a hand on Shiro's shoulder. Once composed, Shiro lead her to Mitch and introduced them. Mitch looked flustered, and Shiro didn't blame him at all. The MFE pilots were scarily silent, save for the clicking of the shutter on Kinkade’s camera. 

Shiro called Kosmo over, and he came happily, wriggling between him and Krolia. 

“Well Commander Iverson, we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Mitch nodded and stepped back, Shiro and Krolia digging a hand into Kosmo’s fur.

“To Keith, Kosmo.”

In a blinding flash of light, Shiro and Krolia were before Keith's hospital room, looking in from the hall window. 

“ _ Oh, Gods.”  _ Krolia sounded broken. Keith looked broken, more tubes and wires and machines than Shiro could keep track of, but everything was steady on the monitors. Shiro gently reached up and touched Krolia’s shoulder.

“You can go in and see him. You're family. It's your right.” Shiro said softly, a touch jealous. “I'll let the nurses know you're here. We have a room ready for you but I'm sure they'd be willing to bring in a cot for you.”

Krolia nodded, and Shiro could hear her breath hitch, and knew there were tears turning the fur on her face dark. Shiro guided her to the door. “Let the nurses or I know if you need anything. A meal, a cot, a pillow. Anything. It's the least we can do.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” Krolia whispered, voice thick with emotion. She turned and gripped Shiro’s shoulder for a moment before stepping into the room, Kosmo teleporting in after her. Shiro watched from the hall window for a moment.

He had never seen Krolia look like this, so used to her steadfast strength that the softness of her grief shocked him. He turned away as she reached to cup Keith's face. This was her time now, not his. Shiro walked to the nurses station, quietly informing the ward’s Matron that Krolia was there. The Matron shot Shiro a look, one that said “they told me the kid had an alien for a mom", and Shiro gave one back that said “don’t question it".

Shiro made his way back to his room, almost completely missing Rizavi as she fell into step next to him from the shadows. 

“So…. Who is she?”

“Her name is Krolia. She's one of the commanders of the Blade of Marmora, a Galra insurgent group. She's a good woman, and excellent tactician, a killer in combat.”

Rizavi hummed appreciatively. “You seem…  _ close.” _

“Well sure, we traveled together with Keith in the Black Lion for several weeks. Keith had also told her a lot during their time together on a mission for the Blades. I think she knows more about me than she does about Keith. But it's… it's good that she's here. Everyone else has been joined by their families, and it's only right for Keith's mother to be here with him.” Shiro winced at his own words. He needed to be less bitter about this. 

“She's his mom? Really?” Rizavi sounded awestruck.

“Yes? Did you. Not hear that during our debriefings?” Shiro asked, confused and a little shocked. Rizavi always paid attention. She stuttered before answering. Shiro shot a look her way, and her eyes were big and her cheeks were a gentle pink and  _ dear God.  _ He laughed and spoke in a falsetto.

“ _ Ugh, you useless lesbian.” _

“Hey! That’s no way to speak to your underlings.” She smacked his shoulder playfully, a furious blush on her cheeks. “But really, do you think she’d crush me with her thighs if I asked nicely?”

“Absolutely not. You can try though.” Shiro chuckled. It was endearing how quickly Rizavi had folded him and the paladins in with the MFE pilots, and he was glad for it. Shiro couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be here alone, still unfamiliar to the other pilots and without the paladins.

“Wait till Griffin hears about this. Liefsdottir already had her pegged for Keith’s mom but now we have a confirmation!” She took off down the next hallway and Shiro watched her go before continuing on to his room.

Changing and crawling into bed was a much less daunting task than it was the night before. Kosmo appeared just as Shiro was settling in, a post-it note stuck to his ear. 

 

_ Thank you for watching over him. _

__              - K _ _

 

 

Shiro smiled at Krolia’s neat script and dropped the note into his bedside table. Kosmo had already claimed half the bed and it was easy for Shiro to spoon up against the wolf and fall asleep.

Shiro dreamed of the White Lion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the last. Sorry. I promise there's a mammoth chapter coming though. We're just about half way through!! 
> 
> See you Thursday!

For the next three days, Shiro busied himself with overseeing Veronica’s work on communication satellites and coordinating the rebels and the blades on their journey to Earth. Shiro was finishing lunch with Sam on the third day when Sam received word that they felt comfortable easing Pidge and Allura off the ventilators through the night, and were hopeful that both would be awake come morning. 

Krolia sent him another note on Kosmo’s ear that night.

 

_ He’s improving. They’ve backed the ventilator down. _

__      -K _ _

 

Shiro stuck this note to the top of the bedside table and settled in for bed, and inevitably another dream of the White Lion that he wouldn’t remember much of come morning.

  
  


\-------------------------------

 

Shiro woke with a start just as the sun was rising, the Lion’s voice still echoing in his head. He needed to see Allura and soon. Shiro rushed through his morning, skipping an informal breakfast with the MFE pilots. Shiro figured they would understand as he all but rushed past them to the med wing. 

Allura’s door was open, and he could hear her talking. Her voice sounded awful and scratchy but he was just excited to hear it. Shiro caught himself on the door frame, and Allura’s knowing smile was blinding.

“You’ll love Oriande, Shiro.”

He smiled softly, coming into the room. He sat on the edge of Allura’s bed and took her hand in his.

“And what did the White Lion promise you in exchange, Princess?”

“One wormhole. A big one. You’ll be our catalyst because you’re the only one corporeal and not tied to a bed.” She smiled softly, squeezing Shiro’s hand. “I thought, perhaps, that letting everyone rest was important. He assured me we would all heal. It made sense to bring the Rebels and the Blades here. Hearing about the Balmera was an added bonus.” Allura sounded almost apologetic as she continued. “If I had known how injured the others were-”

“You’ve made an excellent choice, Allura. They will heal. Getting the Balmera here would be incredible.”

Allura smiled. “You’ll need to get everyone on the Balmera. We can plan for tomorrow morning?”

“Tomorrow morning sounds perfect.”

“The White Lion will walk you through it. I’ll be guiding you from afar through the crystal in your arm.” Allura touched his right arm gently, and he held it out for her to run her fingers over. “This one won’t hurt. You’ll have to be holding the Castle crystal. But it will work. Is anyone else awake?”

“Not that I know of. You and Pidge were taken off of the ventilators early this morning. I don’t think she’s awake yet.” Shiro gave Allura all the information he had on the other paladins, including his time in Keith’s consciousness and Krolia’s arrival. Allura was nearly asleep by the time he had finished, Coran and Romelle sitting and listening quietly. Coran stepped up and tucked the blankets around Allura, and Shiro apologized for interrupting them. Coran tutted that business with the White Lion was far more important than the shenanigans the mice had gotten up to.

Shiro saw himself out, popping his head into Pidge’s room. Colleen was watching over her daughter, and as far as he could tell, Pidge hadn’t woken up yet. Shiro moved on to Keith’s room, watching from the hall window as Krolia gently brushed out Keith’s hair. He could see her lips moving, but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Shiro let himself linger for a few minutes before turning and heading down to Atlas. He and Sam would need to coordinate with Matt and Kolivan. 

Coordinating was easy. The Balmera was just a handful of varga away from Olkarion, and it took no effort to start shipping supplies and people to it straight away. It still took the entire afternoon.

Mitch was more concerned over where they would put everyone. Sure, cities were already rising from the ashes and construction was in full swing, but several thousand new beings would be arriving. 

“A thousand people is no less than 2,000 more hands.” Sam had supplied helpfully. “2,000 hands with hope is worth the cramped quarters for a while. They know what waits here for them. But the humans. They may take a little convincing.” Sam cracked his knuckles. “But that's nothing I haven't done before.”

Sam excused himself to craft a statement and Shiro and Mitch finished preparations for the following morning. 

When their meetings were finished, and Shiro had stood next to Sam as they broadcast a message to the world, he let himself onto the bridge. The Castle crystal pulsed, its gentle blue illuminating the dash. Shiro gently cupped his right hand around it and Atlas hummed curiously in the back of mind. 

“Together, we are going to bring a Balmera to this solar system. It will live along Earth's orbital path, but far enough away to not affect our gravity. It's kind of a big deal, and I'll need you to be patient with the process tomorrow.”

Atlas hummed happily. Shiro let go of the crystal and patted the tower it rested in. “That's my girl.”

Kosmo joined Shiro at dinner with the MFE pilots, another note on his ear.

 

_ The nurses are whispering about something happening tomorrow. What information do you have? _

__           -K _ _

 

Shiro winced at his own lack of thought for keeping Krolia informed.

_ Allura and I get one wormhole from the White Lion. We're bringing a Balmera, some Rebels, and the rest of the Blades here tomorrow morning. _

Kosmo tolerated having the note stuck to his ear in exchange for a piece of Shiro's chicken, and winked away. Shiro and Krolia wrote back and forth to each other for the rest of the night, just little things about the day, the plans for the Balmera, if Shiro had heard from Kolivan, how Keith was doing. Shiro wanted to beg for just an hour the next day. It had been nearly 5 days since Shiro was last in the room with Keith, and his nerves all felt frayed.

But this was Krolia's time right now. She had been away for weeks. She deserved this time with her son. Shiro repeated that to himself until he fell asleep. 

The Lion was in his dreams again, talking him through the procedure for the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Shiro woke well-rested the following morning at dawn. He showered and put on something comfortable with gentle guidance from the White Lion.

Shiro had a hearty breakfast with Allura, Romelle, and Coran, the four of them talking to each other quietly. Kosmo appeared as they were finishing up, a note on each ear. Kosmo presented his head to Allura first, who took her note with a soft smile. Shiro took his next.

 

_Good luck today. Keith will be so proud to hear about what you accomplished when he wakes up._

_\- K_

 

Shiro folded his note and put it in his pocket. He wanted to ask Allura what her’s said, but he wasn't about to ask her to share when he wasn't willing to himself. Krolia clearly had an idea of how desperately Shiro wanted Keith to be there for this. 

Shiro did want Keith there. The more Shiro thought about it, the more he realized that Keith had been there for nearly every big thing that had happened to him, and Shiro felt adrift without Keith's presence next to him at this incredibly important moment. Krolia's note helped ease some of the ache, but it wasn't the same.

Kosmo settled in with Allura, who reached over and patted Shiro's hand.

“It’s time. You're going to do great.”

Shiro nodded, squeezed Allura’s hand, and left to make his way to Atlas. She had been lifted from her hangar to rest in the heart of the airfield. Her crew bustled about inside of her, saluting Shiro as he passed them. He felt out of place in civvies, but both Allura and the Lion had warned him that something this big warranted comfortable clothing.

Sam greeted him with a smile and a firm handshake once Shiro was on the bridge.

“Matt is going to come through the wormhole first to make sure our coordinates are good before the Balmera has a chance to go through.”

“That's great. He’ll probably get to Earth before the Balmera makes it through the wormhole.”

Sam’s joy was palpable, and Shiro lingered in the feeling for a moment before squeezing Sam's hand and stepping back, heading for the Castle crystal. The White Lion materialized beside it, locking eyes with Shiro.

“Are we ready?” Shiro asked to the bridge at large.

“Yes, Sir!” the Bridge answered.

“The Balmera and General Holt are in position, Sir.” Veronica called from her station. Shiro stepped up to the crystal, and wrapped his right hand around it. It was warm in his palm. The White Lion roared in front of him and Shiro's vision went black.

He could feel something open up inside of him, and he could feel the brush of Allura's consciousness helping to guide it. The thing continued to grow, a massive cavern that felt all consuming. Shiro didn't know how much time had passed before he felt something zip through it, and it must have been Matt as the noise on the bridge picked up.

Sometime later, Shiro wasn't sure how long, something absolutely massive started to push into the cavern. The Balmera moved at an agonizingly slow pace through the wormhole, and he felt all of it.

Shiro could feel the sweat dripping down his back, and wondered how much worse this would be without the White Lion's help. Would it even be possible?

Finally, the Balmera began to slide out of the other side of the wormhole, quickly caught up in the gravity of the Sun. Shiro was shaking as the Balmera exited the wormhole. Allura began to withdraw from him as the wormhole closed, and he could feel how fiercely proud she was.

_You did well, Shiro._

The White Lion's pride filled Shiro's being, soothing the ache left behind from the massive wormhole. He could feel himself beginning to shake harder, both from relief and exhaustion.

_It's time to let go of the crystal._

He didn't want to. The White Lion and the crystal were the only things keeping him upright. He knew that letting go, letting the Lion withdrawal would put him on the floor. Shiro was very tired of passing out in front of people. He was too big to reasonably be carried anywhere, and the only person he would begin to consider allowing to carry him was in a coma.

_I will guide you to your suite on the Atlas._

Shiro considered that for a moment and then decided that it didn't sound like that bad of a plan. Of course there would be a bed there. And a door. And no one else would have to be there. The crystal pulsed warmly in his palm. Shiro sighed softly. 

Unfurling his fingers from around the crystal seemed to take hours. Once he let go, Shiro lost even more sense of what was going on around him as the White Lion began to guide him away from the bridge and deeper into Atlas. Shiro could barely keep track of his feet moving, and he still couldn't see, but the White Lion quietly reassured him that all was well. Shiro just needed to rest. Shiro was asleep before he could register the feeling of a pillow beneath his head.

 

\---------------------

 

Shiro woke to Kosmo licking his left hand and the smell of food. He groaned as he began the process of sitting up. He ached something awful. He opened his eyes at the sound of someone popping open containers.

Matt was opening a spread of takeout. “Can you believe Panda Palace has opened up again already?”

Matt did not look like the adolescent Shiro had protected from the gladiator pit. Matt looked like a- Well. He looked like a strapping, handsome young man. Matt glanced up at him, eyebrows raised.

“You got hot.” Matt sputtered and laughed at Shiro's incredible eloquence and passed him a container of Chicken Broccoli. Shiro took it and dug in to keep himself from saying anything else mortifying.

“Not looking too shabby yourself.” Matt replied as he started eating.

“I'm missing an arm and my hair is white.” Shiro said with a full mouth.

“Silver fox. I heard you had an eight-pack. I heard you were shredded.” it was Shiro's turn to laugh. The two of them fell quiet and ate, going to war with chopsticks over the dumplings. It was comfortable, something old and familiar.

“Really glad to have you back, Matt.”

“It's good to have _you_ back.” Matt set his chopsticks aside and kicked his feet up in Shiro's bed. “So. Keith.”

Shiro shoveled the last of his chicken into his mouth. Matt waited patiently.

“Turns out. It took Keith being blown out of the sky for me to realize that I was, in fact, in love with him.”

“Oh, buddy no.”

“Yeah so that's what's going on there. I can't believe I was that dense for so long. It wasn't like I spent like a year in the Black Lion wanting to keep Keith safe and protect him with what was left of my life.”

“You've always been a Disaster Gay but this is a new low.”

He chucked his chopsticks at Matt. “Rude.”

“Someone has to be! I can't believe you managed to figure it out on your own at all!” Matt laughed.

“Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up. Have you been in to see Pidge?”

“Yeah. She woke up long enough to complain about sleeping on her back and rolled onto her stomach.”

“Glad she's up. Ish.”

“Ish.”

He and Matt sat and talked for a good long while, the lights in Atlas dimming as night fell around them. Kosmo appeared as Shiro started struggling to keep his eyes open, startling Matt. Kosmo sniffed around Matt happily before jumping up on the bed with Shiro, knocking him back. There was another note in his ear.

 

 

_Keith is continuing to make progress. The swelling in his brain is decreasing steadily. Keith will be so proud when he hears what you did today. I hope they will let more than family in to see him soon. Rest well, Shiro._

__-  K_ _

 

He sighed softly at the note and shared Keith's progress with Matt. He folded the note and tucked it under his pillow. Kosmo wiggled under the sheets and wuffed for Shiro. Matt collected the empty takeout containers quietly as Shiro started to settle on the bed. He could feel that Matt wanted to say something. Shiro powered down his right arm and set it aside, sliding under the covers.

Matt sat on the edge of Shiro's bed, finding his hand and squeezing.

“What you did today was incredible. Don't forget that, okay? We have a lot more talking to do. But don't forget that after everything, you're still you. You're still defying odds, breaking down all the rules that should have held you back. Everything has changed. But you're still you.”

Shiro had to fight to swallow around the lump in his throat. He nodded, as opening his mouth would mean more tears and there was plenty of time for that later. He squeezed Matt’s hand.

“Get some sleep buddy. I expect you in Pidge’s room tomorrow. She'll be so happy to see you.” 

Shiro nodded again as Matt let go of his hand and got up. Shiro rolled over and buried his face in Kosmo’s fur, listening as Matt left and the lights turned out.

 Kosmo tolerated the damper-than-normal cuddle and Shiro fell asleep with his fingers curled in soft fur.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A DAY LATE I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> Kolivan and Shiro have a Talk.

Waking up the next morning was a chore. Shiro felt stiff all over. Kosmo licked his cheek before teleporting away, and Shiro rolled into the warm space he left behind. He laid there for what he felt was a reasonable time before getting up and shuffling his way out of the Atlas. It was early enough that there weren't too many people there to watch him make his way back to his room in the Garrison.

After a shower and a light breakfast, Shiro made his way down to the med wing again. He poked his head into Allura's room first, where she and the mice were entertaining Lance's niece and nephew. Shiro watched from the doorway for a few minutes before heading to Pidge's room.

Shiro's face hurt from how hard he was smiling as he peered into the room. Pidge was lying on her stomach, kicking her feet idly behind her as she inspected a set of cubes from Olkarion, a gift left by Matt. They beeped and changed color and rearranged themselves while she watched. 

He rapped his knuckles against the door frame.

Pidge whipped her head around and her smile was incredible. 

“Shiro!” Pidge cried out as she worked to roll on her side and sit up. Shiro went to her side and helped her. She wrapped her arms as far around him as she could. He rubbed her back.

“Hey Pidge.” 

They stayed in the embrace for a long moment before Pidge leaned back. Shiro could feel her hands gripping his shirt. 

“Are the others okay? The nurses wouldn't tell me a thing all morning.” Shiro could already tell that she was determined to get a full answer. Her mouth was set and her eyebrows scrunched together. He sighed softly, thumbs rubbing her shoulders.

“You are Allura are both awake and recovering well. I think they'll be taking Lance and Hunk off of the ventilator soon if they haven’t already. But I haven't checked in with their families this morning. Keith is making progress.”

Pidge squinted up at him.

“Making progress?”

“Yeah. Making progress. We'll talk about it more later, okay?” Shiro didn't want to tell Pidge how long it had been, and just thinking about having to tell her about it brought back the sight of Keith's chest and the sound of his breath. It curdled his stomach. “But. In the meantime-” Shiro pulled out his phone and asked Matt where the Hell he was- “I brought you a gift. It's taking its sweet time getting here but you're going to love it.”

Pidge's face lit up. “A different present than the Cubes?”

“Yep. Do you know who the cubes are from?”

“Coran?”

Shiro was delighted that he would be here to witness Pidge and Matt’s reunion. His phone buzzed- Matt said he was almost there, Bey-Bey in tow.

Pidge's smile was slowly getting bigger. “What did you do, Shiro?” She shoved playfully at his chest. “Don’t get my hopes up for nothing, Shiro. What did you do?” 

Shiro only smiled wider. “Close your eyes. It's a surprise~!” 

Pidge rolled her eyes fondly but sat back on her bed. Shiro stepped away and stuck his head out into the hall, and there was Matt and the Holts, a suspicious cardboard box held between the three of them. 

Pidge heard it when they all shuffled into the room. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Absolutely not.”

Shiro watched as Matt and Sam opened the box and Bey-Bey hopped out, panting happily. 

Pidge gasped. “Is that Bey-Bey!?” Bey-Bey yipped and jumped onto the bed. Pidge opened her eyes and wrapped the wiggling mass of dog in a hug.

Matt flopped down in one of the nearby seats. Colleen passed Shiro a cup of tea and Sam broke down the cardboard box. As Bey-Bey calmed down, Matt patted her side.

“I forgot how heavy she is.” 

Shiro watched scene unfold. Pidge's head shot up, eyes wide and hopeful, and Matt was already looking at her with incredible fondness. Matt got up and met Pidge half way, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other. Pidge's face crumpled just as it met Matt's chest. Colleen and Sam joined the hug, and Shiro let himself out. This was everything he could have asked for. 

The whole family was back together. They were all whole and healing and something years old settled in Shiro's chest. He gave himself a minute to adjust to the feeling before heading down the hall. 

Lance's door was closed, and Shiro knocked quietly. Veronica popped the door open. She was teary-eyed but incredibly happy, a smile splitting her face, and Shiro couldn't help his smile either. 

“They woke him up last night. He's getting more coherent by the minute.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him in, shutting the door behind them.

Lance was basically being smothered under his family, all who were crying softly and talking quietly. He still felt like a bit of an intruder here, but Veronica folded him into the group. It took a few minutes for the group to start to break apart, Lance's siblings pushing him closer to the middle of the group.

He finally found space for his prosthetic on Lance's back. Lance let go of his mom and pulled Shiro in. Shiro rubbed his back, feeling Lance squeeze both arms tight around his ribs.

“Hey buddy.” Lance squeezed him tighter before pulling back, wiping his arm over his eyes. “Pidge and Allura are both up and recovering. Hunk and Keith are on their way to being conscious.” Lance smiled at the news, leaning into his mom. Shiro kept his hand on Lance's back.

Lance kept relaxing into his mom's side, and Shiro gently helped her lower him to the bed.

“Why am I still so tired? It feels like I’ve been asleep for days.” Lance grumbled. Shiro ruffled his hair.

“You’re still healing. Allura and Pidge will be so happy to hear that you're up. You still need to rest. You'll start feeling even better soon.” 

Lance smiled up at him. “Did we do good, Captain?”

“You guys did great.” 

Lance patted his hand. “Veronica said you've been doing rounds. Don't let me keep you from them.”

“You aren't. But I'm going to let you rest with your family. I'll be back around.”

Lance threw him a half salute as Shiro stepped away, Veronica moving in to his vacated spot. She immediately started a soft story about something funny from while Lance was still in space. Shiro watched as Lance's face softened and he listened closely to her story. He let himself out.

Shiro went to Hunk’s room next. Hunk’s parents smiled softly at him, Hunk’s mom giving him a small wave. She quietly told him that they had taken him off the ventilator within the last hour, and that he’d be asleep for a little longer still. 

He wandered down to Keith's room. Kolivan was standing at the hall window. He inclined his head to Shiro in acknowledgement as he came to stand beside him. 

Krolia was dozing, sitting in one of the plastic chairs with her head pillowed on her arm. He could see that she was holding Keith's hand. It looked dwarfed and pale in comparison to hers. 

“He's strong. He will heal.” Kolivan said. Shiro nodded. “Death has always been a part of my life, Shiro. Many who I have cared for have died. Death is part of the job we undertake. We are intimately familiar with it. But this. This was the first time I begged Death to take me instead.” Kolivan cleared his throat when he was done, and Shiro stayed quiet. 

“I was relieved when Krolia contacted me. She had left the moment we saw the Blade flicker. And for all I knew, it had gone and stayed dark. And for those four quintants, I felt that perhaps I had died anyway. But I did not. Keith’s Blade did not go out. And now here we are. He will heal, and wake up.” Kolivan smiled softly. Shiro turned the words over in his head. He never would have expected this much emotion from Kolivan, and he wondered if it had always been there or if it had manifested after his time with the Druid. Druids were funny creatures like that. 

“When the Lions fell…. I felt the same as you did when Keith's Blade flickered.”

Kolivan and Shiro stayed there in the hall, talking quietly. Kolivan talked to him about finding little pockets of Blades around the universe, and reaching Olkarion. Shiro talked Kolivan through the battle with Sendak. Shiro answered every question Kolivan had, and was glad that he mostly asked about strategy.

After talking strategy, Kolivan spun a story from Keith's time with the Blades. The mission was a success, but Keith had been injured and on bed rest for two days, and handled about as well as expected. 

“I don't envy you Shiro. Keith will be crawling the walls as soon as he wakes up. And I will make sure that it is not my job to keep him in a bed.” Kolivan chuckled and Shiro laughed. God Keith was going to hate being on bed rest. Kolivan’s smile softened, and Shiro felt the tone shift in their little bubble of existence.

“You might get off easy, though. He's always listened to you.” Kolivan’s voice was soft and far too knowing. Shiro didn't know what to say. 

Kolivan was right. Keith always listened to him. It hurt as he thought back on it, all the times Keith listened to him, trusted him. All the times Keith had saved him, crossed the universe for him. It hurt to think that Keith did all that, loved him so strongly- all while thinking that his love would never be returned. To think that Keith had loved him anyway. No strings attached. No expectations. 

Now that Shiro recognized the actions for what they were, he felt inadequate. He had realized all this so late, after years of taking from Keith and not giving anything worthy in return.

“He deserves more than I gave him.” Shiro said, struggling to breathe through the lump in his throat. 

“Then give him what he deserves. He's still here. He'll wake up. He'll have as much or as little as you give him.”

“Is it that simple?”

“Yes.” 

He continued to try and wrap his mind around the word unconditional as he and Kolivan watched over Krolia and Keith. Defining the word was easy. Understanding it in action however, was hard. But, in the end, everything Keith had done for him- had given him- was totally unconditional. 

Shiro felt that he loved Keith unconditionally too. He did. It had just taken him up until nearly that last minute to realize. How best was he to go about proving it to Keith? How best could he go about undoing Keith’s beliefs that he was alone in his love? Would saying it be enough?

Surely not. Keith may feel satisfied just to hear it. Shiro on the other hand, would need to remind him constantly. Continually. Forever. Keith being satisfied was not enough. Shiro wanted Keith to live in an abundance of love, to never want for affection again because there would never be a time that it was not provided. 

Suddenly, Shiro was thinking of love in terms of forever. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey Day!!!!
> 
> Hope you had a good day! And if not, hopefully tomorrow is better.
> 
> Hunk is awake, and everyone wants to see Keith.

Having Hunk awake was truly a blessing for Shiro. The tone of the entire med wing shifted. He could feel it when he went in the next morning after a morning meeting with Sam about a speech he was expected to prepare. Shiro did not want to think about it, and heading to the med wing was the easiest way to avoid it.

He was greeted by Allura and Romelle in the hallway. Allura and Pidge were the only two with the free reign to wander the halls upright. 

Shiro mimed taking a hat off as he approached them. “Good morning, ladies. You are looking radiant this morning.” 

Allura giggled and held out her hand so she could take his arm. Walking was a little slow going, but he was just happy to see her up and about.

“So where are we headed this morning?”

“To Hunk’s room. Lance and Pidge are already there.”

As they got closer, Shiro could hear Lance and Pidge laughing at something, Coran talking excitedly and loudly. Shiro lead Romelle and Allura in. Romelle helped him get Allura in the nicest chair in the room and spread a blanket over her lap. 

Pidge was on the bed with Hunk, curled against his side. Lance had his broken foot up on the bed across one of Hunk’s ankles. Allura fit into the group easily, a hand on Hunk’s arm and feet in Lance's lap. Romelle adjusted the blanket over Allura's feet and Coran tucked a blanket around Pidge's shoulders and draped it over Hunk’s chest.

Shiro sat in a chair at the end of the bed. Coran pushed him closer.

“Well. Romelle and I are off to breakfast! Kolivan wanted to talk with us about… Atlas! Yes, so. We are going to go!” Coran and Romelle all but ran out if the room, shutting the door behind them. Shiro suddenly felt like he was on the receiving end of an interrogation.

As all eyes turned to him at the end if the bed, Shiro realized he was definitely at the receiving end of an interrogation.

“I'm sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you here, today…” Hunk said, voice still a little dry and gravelly. Shiro couldn't help his chuckle.

“Seriously though.” Lance spoke up, leaning back in his wheelchair. “We all know how we are. But none of us know how Keith-"

“Allura just made her guilty face.” Pidge quipped. Allura had, indeed, done her little scrunched nose, lip biting, wincing guilty face at the mention of Keith's name.

“Okay, you and Allura are the only ones with information on Keith that are willing to  _ share _ that information. So. Shiro, you're going to have the best information. If you would please share with the class-" Lance gestured around the room.

Shiro swallowed thickly. Krolia had revealed many things to him that the doctor's had not when they first let him in to see Keith. He had to think about what to share, if he wanted to share all of it or just the important bits. He took a deep breath and decided he would tell them everything he knew. They deserved to know.

“As I'm sure you all are aware, you all fell at different angles. Keith fell the hardest. Almost right on top of the Garrison. He had a head injury, some internal injuries and bleeding, a cracked pelvis, some broken ribs.” Shiro paused and took another breath. The whine of the defibrillator was back in his ears.

“They had to shock his heart on the ride between Black and here. And Krolia told me that his heart… his heart stopped twice on the operating table.” Shiro had to look away from them, looking down at his lap. “It didn't stop for long, maybe 30 seconds. And then, while the rest of you started healing, Keith started getting worse. He developed a heart murmur. And then I got a little worked up, as you do in these situations. The uh… White Lion made an appearance and we discovered that Keith was still in a lot of pain, and very upset. So they had to increase the sedation even more. There was also some additional internal bleeding they had missed so that was fixed up too.”

“I haven't been in to see him since. Krolia has kept me updated. The swelling in his brain is steadily getting better, and thanks to his Galra genes his broken bones are all mostly healed. But that's all I know. He'll be fine in time.” He glanced up at them then, and glanced away just as quickly. 

“So he’ll be fine?” Pidge asked softly.

“Yes.”

“But he's not right now?”

Shiro looked up at them again and shook his head. “Not right now.” He watched as the four of them all shared a look. The look went from something melancholy to something determined. 

Pidge sat up and stretched. “Field trip!” She called.

“Hunk isn't even cleared to get out of bed yet-" 

“So? Grab a nurse and push me there.” Hunk sat up more in the bed, adjusting the back so he was upright. Hunk’s tone left no room for argument and Shiro was momentarily proud. 

Shiro sighed, scrubbed his face and got up. “I'll be back.” He stepped out into the hall to the sound of high-fives. He wandered down to the nurses station and was blissfully happy that the ward Matron wasn't present. The three nurses sitting there all stopped what they were doing to look up at him. Shiro put on his most charming smile.

“Hi. Listen, I know it's a little strange, but I was wondering if you could help me move a bed down the hall for a few minutes?” 

The nurses all glanced around at each other. The one sitting the furthest away from him, one of the only male nurses on the staff, stage whispered “Can they do that?” 

The older nurse directly in front of him scoffed as she shuffled her paperwork into an orderly pile and stood.

“This one fought a massive homicidal purple alien cat with his bare hands and turned the IGF-ATLAS into a massive robot. The rest of them blew themselves out of the sky to save our skins. They can do whatever the hell they want.” She stood up and stepped out of the station. Shiro stepped aside and let her take the lead. She called back over her shoulder, “You two are really going to tell  _ him _ no?”  The other two nurses scurried out of the station after her.

Shiro watched them go and called out to Kosmo, who showed up with a soft yip. Shiro grabbed a post-it note and a pen from the nurses station and scribbled a quick note to Krolia.

 

_ The others wanted to see Keith. We'll be by in a few minutes. _

 

Kosmo barked softly and accepted ear scritches before teleporting away again. Shiro headed back down the hall to Hunk’s room. Lance was being pushed out of the room in his chair, Allura and Pidge behind him. Shiro rushed forward to offer support for the two of them. 

Allura took his left arm, and Pidge wrapped her arm around his prosthetic and then placed her other hand in his palm. It was by far the weirdest parade he had been in.

Kosmo appeared as they turned the corner towards Keith's room, Krolia's reply stuck to his ear.

 

_ Good. I missed your sad face this morning. _

__            - K _ _

 

Shiro smiled and tucked the note in his pocket. Pidge slid her hand out of his and tangled it in Kosmo's fur instead. Kosmo kept pace with them as they all made their way down the hall.

Naturally, being the leader of their little parade, Lance had the first look into Keith's room.

“Jesus  _ Christ.”  _

“Oh boy.” Hunk muttered, still a good ways back. 

Shiro took Allura and Pidge to the far side of Lance so there was more room for Hunk to look in. 

Pidge's feet stalled as she finally caught sight of the inside of the room. Shiro and Kosmo had to herd her over. She gripped his prosthetic against her chest. 

Hunk let out a gusty breath as Keith came into view for him. 

Allura looked even more guilty than she had when she first revealed to Shiro that she had agreed to a wormhole, and not to healing the other Paladins. 

Shiro figured that to them, who hadn't seen what they looked like for the past week, the sight would be shocking. Keith still had bruising across his face, and he looked swollen from the different medications in his IV. The tubes down his throat and the mechanical way he chest moved was alien.

The three nurses stepped away, letting them know they'd be back in 15 minutes to take them all back down the hall.

Krolia was curled up in a chair next to Keith's bed, one of her hands on his and the other on a book in her lap. Shiro could see how tired she was. There was no way she was sleeping well, and it showed. She glanced up at them, smiling softly. She waved and Allura waved back.

“You said he’ll be fine, right?” Hunk asked, voice trembling. 

“Yes. It will take time. Brains are tricky. But he'll heal.”

Lance turned to him then, and he looked angry- the kind of hopeless angry that said he wanted nothing more than to help but knew he could not. “This doesn't   _ look _ like he's going to be fine.” 

“This is what all of you have looked like for the past week. It hasn't been pretty. Comas aren't something fun to look at. He'll heal and wake up. Just like you did. He’s just taking a little longer. The head of Voltron is exposed to attacks, and the Black Lion always takes more from her Paladin. He’ll be fine.” It was so easy for Shiro to reassure them, even though he knew they all felt the same fear at the sight of Keith lying still and damaged in a hospital bed. Shiro wanted nothing more than to touch him.

“The White Lion assured both Shiro and I that he would be fine. We both asked directly, and were answered directly. We just need to give him time.” Allura’s voice was strong and sure, but the little wobble to her chin betrayed that confidence. Shiro pulled her against his side. 

“You did the right thing, Allura. He’ll be fine.” He said softly. Allura nodded and pressed her fingers against her lips to stop their trembling.

“And we definitely can’t do anything super cool to help through our bonds with the Lions?” Hunk asked, his voice more determination and less tremble. Shiro smiled.

“You can always try. But I don’t think so.” The group fell quiet, all five of them watching over Keith and Krolia until the nurses returned and they all went back to Hunk’s room. The mood was considerably more subdued as they all settled back in. 

Pidge took her spot against Hunk’s side again, and Allura was back in the chair next to Lance, her feet in his lap and his ankles hooked over Hunk’s. Shiro pushed his chair next to Lance, resting his hand on Lance’s arm. 

“I know it looks bad, guys. But Keith is strong, and he has all of us rooting for him. He’ll be okay.” 

Hunk grumbled from his bed. “Well yeah he’ll be okay later but we want him okay  _ now _ .” Lance pouted, his thumb tapping a rhythm on Allura's shin.

“That sucked exponentially more than I was expecting. But. You’ve been staring at that for what was it- Like 9 days now? I think this calls for ice cream.” 

Shiro watched as tentative smiles bloomed around the room, and he chuckled.

“Shiro, would you be so kind as to indulge us…?”Lance asked with a sweeping gesture that had Allura giggling softly. Shiro smiled wide as he stood.

“Of course I will see if we can indulge you. Flavors?” The four of them all called ‘chocolate!’ and Shiro bowed comically as he went to leave the room to head back to the nurses. “Chocolate it is.” He glanced up as he shut the door, and saw the look Hunk was shooting Lance and knew the ice cream request for what it was- an incredibly well planned way to get him out of the room. 

Shiro went and got them ice cream anyway. He even waited so he could take the ice cream to them himself. As Shiro turned the corner, he saw Veronica at the door. She waved and called his name, and he was impressed at how quickly Lance had pulled all of this together. 

Shiro made the conscious choice to let her stall him. He let her pick his brain about satellite placement until condensation formed on the little styrofoam cups of ice cream in his hands.

Pidge was in the middle of a story about something Bey-Bey did when he entered. Shiro pretended he knew nothing of the plot to get him out of the room as he passed out ice cream. Shiro sat with them while they ate their ice cream and shared stories. Shiro boldly shared the story of the first time he met Keith, which had Lance howling with laughter. 

“I hope you all appreciate that one. He's going to kill me when he finds out I told you.” Lance smacked his chest. “Nah, he won't kill you. He likes you too much. Me on the other hand, when I make a joke about it. Allura, will you speak at my funeral?” Allura laughed and the whole room smiled wide. 

“Of course I will, Lance. I'll even have Coran sing a traditional Altean funeral ballad.” Pidge guffawed at the thought. 

Shiro smiled and listened. He knew that he had missed them while they were still under. He knew the halls were too quiet. He knew that it was lonely without them. But being faced with their noise, their laughter, their presence again- it was overwhelming. He was so incredibly happy to have them all awake and laughing and healing. He was so happy it hurt. 

He let the sounds wash over him, just revelling in the sound if their voices, the ease of their conversation. He watched each of them speak in turn, and he was left startled when Pidge met his eyes and asked him a question. 

“Shiro?” She asked when he didn't answer. 

“I missed you guys a lot.” Was all he managed to say, and his voice still broke a bit. Pidge's face softened.

“We wanted to hear more about what you've done while we were under.”

Shiro smiled at her. “Well. Where should I start?”

 

\-----------------

 

Shiro stayed with them until lunchtime, the four paladins going back to their own rooms for food and an afternoon nap. Shiro wandered down to Keith's room. Krolia was still reading, a half-eaten tray of food next to her. Kosmo was sleeping at the end of Keith's bed, and he perked up when Shiro stepped up to the window. Krolia glanced up at him. She smiled softly and he watched as she grabbed a pen and a sticky note, scribbling a message and sticking it on Kosmo's ear.

Kosmo was next to him in a burst of light. Shiro grabbed the note.

 

_ We're going to hold on to this for the afternoon. You can have it back at dinner time. _

__             - K _ _

 

 

Shiro was confused. 

Suddenly, Kosmo gently took his prosthetic into his mouth and teleported in Keith's room. Kosmo set the arm down on Keith's chest, and Shiro urged it forward, getting his fingertips against Keith's neck. Shiro could feel the steady beat of his heart, and he could feel the rise and fall of his chest under his forearm.

Krolia had already turned back to her book, and Shiro was grateful for the semblance of privacy as he promptly burst into tears. He leaned his shoulder into the window and covered his face with his left arm. His silent sobs translated to shaking shoulders and he hoped no one came by and saw him like this. 

He hadn't realized how much he needed this. It had been days since he'd been able to touch Keith, to feel him breathe, to feel his heartbeat for himself. It wasn't perfect, it wouldn't be perfect until Keith was awake and out of the med wing but it was something. 

Once calm enough to wipe his eyes and move on, Shiro made his way back to his room. He put on sweats and turned all the lights off, crawling into his bed. In the darkness, Shiro could pretend Keith was there with him. He fell asleep to the thrum of Keith's heart beneath his fingertips.

 

\----------------

 

Shiro woke up on his own, gently brushing his fingertips along Keith's neck as he got up and dressed again. He had slept for hours, the best sleep he had had in a week at least. He dressed and went back down to the med wing.

Shiro stood outside Keith's room until Krolia noticed, sending Kosmo out with a note that it was almost dinner time. A quick nod and Kosmo brought his arm back to him. 

Shiro went through the rest of his evening on autopilot, keeping his prosthetic close to his chest as it cooled to room temperature. He listened and talked with Sam as they planned his speech, and he talked with Mitch about setting up a housing camp nearby the Garrison. At the end of his day, Shiro showered and crawled into bed, simultaneously so happy that the paladins were awake and so sad that Keith was not.


	9. Chapter 9

Shiro was in the clearing again, the White Lion a steady presence behind his back. Crickets chirped around them, and as Shiro looked around the tree tops he saw how bright they were. Light danced through the forest around him, and the creek bubbled happily at his back. It was warm and a gentle breeze tousled his hair. The sound of a soft growl caught his attention and Shiro’s gaze went to the center of the clearing. 

Before him sat five colored Lions. He smiled softly at them, the Black Lion huffing softly. What drew his attention however, was the Yellow Lion. She paced along the back of the pride, tail twitching, lips pulled up in a soft snarl. She was doing laps, always turning towards the perimeter, never leaving her pride’s back exposed.

“The Yellow Paladin is awake. And Upset.” The White Lion rumbled.

“Hunk and Keith grew close on the way back to Earth. He just wants to help. Keith helped him search for his parents, and I have no doubt Hunk wants to return the favor. They are going to try something.” Shiro said, a soft smile on his lips. The Blue and Green Lions were busy grooming Black, who tolerated the affection. Red was sitting up, acting guard for the group, tail flicking with each pass Yellow made. Red’s eyes scanned the horizon, whiskers twitching.

“We have never had human Paladins before, Shiro. And I have never bonded with any of our Paladins to this level. I did not even bond with a single Alchemist the way I have with you and Allura. Are all humans and Alteans this tenacious? You Paladins do everything by wholes, and I wonder if that is what makes each of you worthy.” The White Lion's tail curled around Shiro's arm.

“Not all of us are like this. If they try to do something through their bonds...  they won't hurt anything will they?” Shiro asked softly. He felt that he could reasonably convince them to let it be, but he had to know if it would be detrimental.

“They may tire themselves out, but no, they would cause no damage to themselves or to Keith.”

“Should I be there with them?”

“You are needed elsewhere.”

That had Shiro sitting up. He was already wondering if it would be possible for him to leave his arm with Krolia.

“You'll need both hands, I'm afraid.” The lion rumbled. “You are to go to the Balmera. She has many gifts for you, and you must be there to receive them.” Shiro hummed, thinking.

“Sam and Mitch are leaving for the Balmera early tomorrow.”

“They have room for you. It is necessary that you accompany them.”

Shiro huffed softly. He didn't want to be off planet. He didn’t want to be away from the newly conscious paladins. He wanted to stay with them, to enjoy their company another day. “I have missed them so much. To even think of being away is hard.” Shiro said softly.

“They will be here when you return, I assure you.”

The Black lion turned her great head and looked at him, rolling onto her back in an invitation to sit with her. 

“Go to them, that they may recognize your influence while you are away.” The White Lion said, his tail flicking at Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro stood and slowly approached the pride of lions. Black rolled onto her side and reached for him, her paws gentle as she pulled him down to her. Green and Blue took turns rubbing their faces against his, making pleased little sounds as they did. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at the affection, working to try and pet all three of them. Shiro let himself exude calm into the bonds he had with the Lions. He listened as Yellow’s pacing slowed.

He grunted as Yellow threw herself on to the pile, sliding over their bodies and down into the grass, pressing a meaty paw to Shiro’s chest. He held it there. Red was the last to join, but by far the most obnoxious as she wormed her way into the very heart of the pile. 

Shiro found himself smothered under fur and paws and heavy bodies. And it felt good. He let them know that it felt good, and he laid amongst them and talked with them quietly. He talked about Hunk, and he talked about Allura and Lance and Pidge. The lions settled in around him, quiet snuffles and other noises. Shiro finished by talking about Keith, trying to help the Lions understand why their paladins were so upset, and that they would do anything that may help Keith. 

They laid together for what felt like hours, eventually going silent, passing simple feelings back and forth through touch. Everything was calm and caring and compassionate. Tail flicks passed on feelings of contentment, of healing. Shiro could have stayed there forever. It was incredible. It wasn’t the same as it would be with the five paladins. But this was close. It was nice. It was a level of physicality and intimacy he had been missing. God did he miss being able to reach out and touch Keith. They had managed to work it into their routines so well and without that he felt adrift. He’d settle for the others, taking Allura’s hand or a cuddle from Pidge or one of Hunk’s incredible hugs. But it just never felt the same.

The lions felt nothing like their human counterparts but it was enough. Shiro revelled in his cuddle puddle and let himself zone out, feeling everything the lions projected to him. It was nice. Crickets continued to chirp around them, and the lights floated and swirled. Red bit at them playfully, and Blue smacked her nose with her tail. The creek babbled around them, echoing pleasantly off the trees. Black still had Shiro in her paws against her chest. He relaxed against her. 

The White Lion came to stand just on the edges of their cuddle puddle, tail flicking lazily. “Comfortable, Shiro?”

“You should join us.” Shiro chuckled. Black curled a little tighter around him, playfully snapping her tail at the White Lion. He swatted at it before laying down among them.

“Listen, Shiro-"

 

\---------------------

 

Shiro woke early, rested and ready to go. He left a series of notes on the Paladins’ doors, sending Kosmo in to Krolia with a note too. They were mostly simple- just that he would be back soon, not to worry, and that he wouldn't interfere with whatever they had planned. Krolia's note read a little differently-

 

_ I can't thank you enough for yesterday. I know that he will continue to improve. He'll be awake with us soon enough. I will be gone for about 2 days. We're visiting the Balmera, bringing some crystals and rebels back. Take care of yourself. _

__                  - S _ _

 

 

Krolia was still asleep when he left, and he hoped that she would find some rest. He boarded the shuttle to the Balmera with Sam and Mitch, and though he still did not want to leave the planet, he recognized the progress they had been making, and a few crystals and more hands would continue to help.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter.
> 
> Shiro is back on Earth and back in Keith's mind.

Two days later, Shiro watched from behind the pilot's seat as Earth came in to view. One shuttle had turned to four cargo ships, stuffed with people and supplies and gifts from the Balmera. More importantly, Shay and her family were making the trip to Earth. Shiro could just imagine Hunk’s face.

Somewhere between the thought of going home to Keith and the sight of his home planet, the breath was stolen from his lungs. He would never tire of this sight.

They landed at the Garrison under the cover of a moonless night, and Shiro helped get the rebels set up in a temporary housing community before he took Shay and her family back to the main compound, showing them to their quarters.

Shiro stripped and turned in for the night, already feeling better just being back on Earth. As he went to settle in his bed, he found it littered with post-it notes. He smiled as he collected them- little doodles from Lance's family, scribbles from the mice, a short and sweet note from Allura, a chain of notes from Hunk and Pidge that when stretched properly formed a massive snake, and a detailed report on Keith's status from Krolia spread over 8 notes. Shiro took the time to look over all of them, putting all but the last one from Krolia in his bedside drawer.

 

_He is healing well. They should be letting you in soon._

__\- K_ _

 

Shiro fell asleep with the note clutched in his hand, and dreamed of all 6 lions, Black’s massive head in his lap.

 

\--------------------------

 

The following morning, as Shiro was getting dressed, Kosmo appeared in a flash of light and the smell of ozone, catching Shiro’s right arm in his mouth and teleporting away. Shiro groaned, feeling Kosmo’s drool dripping down his arm.

Shiro waited to see what else he could feel to try and figure out where Kosmo had gone, already pretty sure of his destination. Large, soft hands took his arm, wiping it down with a thick sheet before placing it on a warm, soft surface. Shiro exhaled and relaxed, sliding his hand forward, feeling Keith's chest expand with a breath.

Shiro finished tugging his jacket on, not bothering to button it one handed before heading down to the med wing. Krolia rested her hand over his, and Shiro smoothed his thumb along Keith's collar bone.

Shiro got down to the med wing and assumed his normal spot beyond Keith's room. Shiro looked in, his arm on Keith's chest, Krolia smiling softly at him. She inclined her head in a clear ‘come here’ gesture. Shiro glanced around the hall, making sure there weren't any nurses or doctors around to scold him.

Shiro nearly jumped as he looked back at the nurses station, finding the White Lion walking towards him. The only nurse present at the station didn't react to him. Shiro blinked and the Lion was gone, the nurse taking a call, her back to him.

Shiro quickly opened Keith's door and slipped in. The door clicked quietly shut behind him. Shiro turned to Krolia, who was smiling gently at him. The White Lion was sitting at the head of Keith's bed, looking smug.

“They've removed the family-only restriction and they've been talking about taking him off the ventilator. You've been so patient, Shiro, I didn't want you to have to wait a tick longer. I had Kosmo fetch your arm. We shouldn't be disturbed for another hour or so.” Krolia whispered. She stepped aside, giving Shiro room to approach the bed. She closed the curtain at the hall window, the room going dim and quiet. Shiro glanced at the Lion, and the Lion looked to Keith. _It seems the Paladins had some energy to spare. We will speak with him._

“I'm going to do more Alchemy.” Shiro said softly, his flesh hand finding Keith's cheek beneath the tubes and sensors. Krolia came up beside him and dragged one of the chairs over.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Krolia asked as she guided Shiro into the chair.

“No. Just be here when I finish. I passed out last time.” Shiro settled into the chair, leaning forward and finding a comfortable position, his forehead on Keith's shoulder, metal hand against the base of his throat, flesh hand cupping his cheek. Krolia sat on the bed, keeping a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

“I will be here. Tell him I'm here. And I love him. If you can.”

“I will.”

The White Lion hummed, suddenly beside Shiro. Shiro gasped softly before letting out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes, and sank into the pull of his Alchemy.

 

-

 

Shiro really did feel like he was sinking, his feet coming to touch ground gently. Shiro felt cool and calm. He opened his eyes and looked around.

It was beautiful. A landscape bathed in thick fog, frozen in the moments just before sunrise. Shiro looked down at his feet, surveyed the tall, lush grass of the field he was in, dew collected like jewels on each blade. He turned a slow circle, though the fog obscured much, he could see trees surrounding the field, casting shadows in the fog. Birds called softly, wind whispered, a creek babbled somewhere nearby. There was quiet humming around him, a soft song echoing through the mist. The White Lion inclined his head towards the sound of the creek.

“A fair warning, he asked to not remember what he felt before he found comfort. The only thing I let him keep was the knowledge that rest of the Paladins are safe, and that you managed to visit him once. Nothing more.”

Shiro hummed softly, glad that Keith wouldn’t be forced to remember the pain he had been in. He followed the White Lion to the creek, and together they walked along it. The mist revealed things every once in a while, a close tree, some rocks- nothing of consequence. He kept expecting the sun to finish rising, to sweep away the fog and cast everything in light, but it did not. They continued upstream, unhurried. Their trek turned uphill, up a rocky mountain. The creek poured down rocks, fell further and further distances. His feet did not slip. He did not grow tired.

A peculiar thing began to happen the farther they walked- the vegetation began to change. Earthly trees and shrubs became distinctly alien, taking on strange colors and shapes. If the shape of the leaves on the bush that loomed out of the mist didn't tip him off, the stunningly turquoise color would. Still, it was beautiful, flowers and plants he had never seen before, not on any planet he had seen. Flowers of all colors began to sprout up between the blades of grass, their shapes strange.

The humming grew louder, he recognized it as a lullaby he had heard both Keith and Krolia sing under their breath, and Shiro knew they were close. The creek had widened, deepened to a few feet, meandering through massive boulders and between steep cliffs.

Shiro laughed as they rounded a corner and came face to face with a 30 foot waterfall. This was Keith, through and through. Breathtakingly beautiful, untamed and dangerous, thrilling in the best way. Shiro could hear Keith humming over the crashing water still, and he didn't hesitate to approach the falls, skirting around the outer edge.

It was easy to find the proper holds, the layers of rock almost like steps. Shiro could feel the spray of the water. The White Lion took a different path up the falls, leaping up the falls themselves, and Shiro paused to watch him go. The lion disappeared over the top and Shiro continued his climb. The humming slowly tapered off, and Shiro hurried his way up the falls. He swung his leg up as he neared the end and caught the top ledge, pulling himself up, getting his feet firmly under himself.

The sight before him was beautiful. There was another tier to the waterfall, and it poured into a bowl of rock. All around it was the alien vegetation, the colors bright and blissfully clear of the fog. The pool in the rock had a shallow strip, maybe a few inches deep, that led to the heart of it.

There, in the middle of pool of water, on a slab of dry rock covered in a spongy looking layer of green-blue moss, lay Keith.

Keith was wearing his Blade of Marmora uniform, propped up on one arm, staring at the White Lion. Shiro looked Keith over, taking in his face, the way his chest moved as he breathed, the way Keith layed himself back down, not taking his eyes off the White Lion, who sat on the edge of the water.

“ _Keith.”_ Shiro breathed out, his feet carrying him forward. Keith's head turned at the sound of his name, and Shiro watched as his face gentled, went unimaginably, unfairly soft.

Water splashed as Shiro nearly ran to Keith, crashing to his knees and pulling Keith to his chest. Keith went easily, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro held him tight, pressing the side of his face against Keith's head, trying to hold all of him at once. He let out a shuddering breath as Keith turned his head so they were cheek to cheek.

“You're here.” Keith whispered, hands clutching at Shiro's jacket.

“I'm here.” Shiro whispered back. He sat back on the moss, gathering Keith into his lap. Keith curled up against him, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder, forehead pressed to his neck.

“I've missed you.” “I've missed you.”

They chuckled at the twin statements. Shiro squeezed Keith to his chest for a moment before sitting back, cupping Keith's face. Keith relaxed and leaned into his hand, looking up at him. Keith's smile was soft, his eyes just a touch damp. Shiro dragged his thumb along Keith's cheek.

“How is everyone? Still better off than I am?” Keith asked softly, eyes raking over Shiro's face, wry smile playing on his lips.

“Everyone is fine. Everyone. Your mom and Kolivan, the Blades they found. Allura and the White Lion helped me bring the Balmera into our solar system.” Recognition dawned on Keith's face and he looked to the White Lion.

“I remember him, now.”

“Yes. Your mom wanted me to tell you that she's here, on Earth. And that she loves you.” The words left Shiro's mouth as a whisper, and he thought it was fitting. Every sound they made was soft, quiet. Gentle. After everything Keith had been through, if quiet was what he needed, what he wanted, then Shiro would be more than happy to comply. He smoothed his thumb along Keith's cheek again, saw the smile that bloomed over his face at the mention of Krolia.

“She's on Earth?” Keith's voice was soft again and Shiro revelled in it.

“Yes. Kolivan is too.” Shiro threaded his fingers through Keith's hair.

“Shiro. How long has it been?” Keith's eyebrows were pulled together in concern and confusion, and Shiro wanted nothing more than to smooth the furrow in his forehead.

“Keith. You were really, really hurt. Do you remember falling back to Earth?” Keith shook his head, resting it back on Shiro's palm. “You were touch and go there, for a little bit. But you'll be fine.” Keith's fingers were on his face, and it was a small comfort.

“Shiro."

“It's been nearly 14 days.”

Keith closed his eyes, and Shiro brushed his fingers through his hair. He pulled Keith against his chest again, and Keith tucked his face against Shiro's neck. They sat there together- birds chirped, the water gurgled around them, but all Shiro could hear was Keith's breath. He felt each warm, unhurried puff against his skin.

“How long have the others been awake?” Keith's voice was even softer, shook just enough for Shiro to hear.

“Allura and Pidge have been up for about a week, Lance and Hunk about 4 days. They're all fine. Some cool scars.” He felt Keith smile against his neck. “You're going to be fine. You'll probably have some concussion symptoms for a while. But everything else has healed up already.” Keith's fingers bunched in Shiro's shirt, over his heart.

“How bad was it?”

Shiro squeezed Keith again, assured himself Keith was there, alive, breathing. “I was the first to the Black Lion. You were bleeding so much. And you couldn't breathe well. They had to shock your heart. And then your heart stopped twice on the table. But they got you stitched up, and I was with your for four days. You developed a heart murmur. And that was the first time I visited you here.” Shiro paused, pressed his lips to the crown of Keith's head. “You were still in so much pain. They had to increase your sedation again. And they wouldn't let me in to see you. But they let your mom in the next night when she arrived, and she's been with you since. They just let me back in. That's why I'm here.”

Keith hummed. “Something happened a few days ago. I've been feeling better.”

“Once everyone else was awake, they demanded to see you. Hunk and Lance planned something after. I don't know what it was. But I have a good guess that they all linked up and tried to funnel some quintessence in to Black, and then in to you. They'll be happy to hear that it helped.”

Keith tugged at Shiro's shirt.

“Lay with me.”

Shiro eased them both down onto the moss, cradled Keith's head in his hand before resting it on his bicep. Keith's eyes fell closed and he tucked his fists under his chin, pressing himself against Shiro's chest.

“You're tired.” Shiro said as he gently rubbed Keith's side. Keith nodded.

“Seems like I'm always tired here.”

“You're still healing and heavily sedated."

“Atlas is beautiful.” Keith whispered, eyelashes fluttering against the sweep of his cheeks. “Tell me about her.”

Shiro did, keeping his voice low and soft. He talked about how she felt in his head. He talked about her hope and determination and love. He talked about the wormhole and the Balmera. He talked about what he remembered from his dreams of the White Lion. Keith rested as Shiro spoke.

Shiro looked Keith over while he talked, took in the details of the Blade of Marmora suit, paused to watch Keith breathe for a few moments. He gently rubbed Keith's side, and let his voice trail off as he finished talking about his last dream of the lions.

Shiro lost himself in the sound of Keith's breathing again. He slid his hand along Keith's side and back, feeling out the muscle there. He watched Keith's face, and found it the same as the one he had memorized on their journey back to earth. Soft, gentle in sleep. Shiro reached up and gently traced a finger along the scar on Keith's cheek. Keith didn't stir, and Shiro gently carded his fingers through Keith's hair.

 

-

  
  


Keith's mindscape continued around them, paying the two of them no mind. The birds still chirped, the water continued it's downhill path, and the light did not change. It felt so easy for Shiro to exist here with Keith. So easy for him to reach out, to touch and feel. All of those ten days away from Keith's side had caught up to him, and he never wanted to be kept from Keith again. Keith meant so much to him. Shiro loved him so much.

 

-

  
  


It was several more long moments before Keith sighed. Shiro watched as his eyelashes fluttered. He cupped Keith's cheek as his eyes opened, a delicate smile on his lips.

“I love you.”

Keith's eyes widened.

“I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. I'm sorry I haven't done right by you since you brought me back. You have crossed entire _galaxies_ for me. Saved me so many times. And I promise you, Keith-" Shiro gently tipped Keith's head back to press their foreheads together, “I promise, Keith. I am going to love you for the rest of time. I can't bare to let you go another moment not knowing how much I love you.”

Shiro knew he would find no rejection here. But that didn't stop his heart from stuttering in his chest.

“What changed?” Keith asked, awed. Shiro smiled sadly.

“Nothing changed. I’ve always loved you. I just. Didn’t realize that’s what it was until now. Until I was faced with the possibility of losing you. I watched you fall, and realized that I didn’t want to be here if you weren’t beside me.” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's hair. “And then I had a long talk with Kolivan. Everything was a lot more concrete after that.” Keith's smile was huge and delighted, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“You talked to Kolivan?” Keith laughed softly.

“Yeah I did. He said some… pretty wise things about it.” Shiro brushed Keith's bangs back, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. Keith's hands came up to Shiro's cheeks, and they both leaned back for a moment, just looking at each other.

Keith leaned forward first, and Shiro met him halfway. The kiss was soft, but no less full of meaning. Shiro closed his eyes the second their lips touched, one of his hands cupping the back of Keith’s head. The kiss stayed a gentle brush of lips, serene and yet still groundbreaking. The contrast set Shiro’s head spinning. He could feel Keith’s love as if it were a mist, starting at his lips and sending goosebumps along his skin.

Keith smiled, and Shiro could feel it. He pulled back and beamed down at Keith. Keith smiled up at him, relaxed and resplendent. Shiro couldn’t keep his hands out of Keith’s hair, and Keith didn’t seem to mind. They watched each other, coming together again frequently for gentle kisses. Each kiss was accompanied by an ‘I love you’, and Shiro felt like he was finally given a chance to make up for all the times he didn’t say it but should have, and all the times Keith has said it but Shiro had not understood. It was real. Keith loved him. He loved Keith. It was perfect.  Keith’s hands roamed over Shiro’s back and sides. It was easy for Shiro to relax into each touch, to get used to the feeling of Keith’s hands on him. In turn, Shiro took time to brush his lips along Keith’s face, learning the feeling of his cheeks, his nose, his forehead.

Keith was smiling each time their lips met. His hands found their way around Shiro’s body, skating down his thigh, across his shoulder blades, along his hair that was still too long. Shiro felt it when Keith grew tired again, his hands slowing. He could feel Keith fighting with himself to stay alert. Shiro placed a gentle kiss on each of Keith’s fluttering eyelids before pressing their lips together. He pulled back just enough to whisper, their lips still grazing each other’s as he spoke.

“Rest. I’ll be here.”

Keith breathed into the slim space between them, and Shiro watched as he dozed. Shiro gently slid his hand down Keith’s side, mimicking the path Keith’s hands had taken. Shiro ran his hand over the corded muscle in Keith’s thigh and marveled at the size of it. He knew Keith had broadened, filled out and bulked up during their time in space. But there was a difference between knowing it and feeling it. Shiro kept up his gentle petting along Keith’s body, eyes flicking over Keith’s face. Shiro waited like that until Keith inhaled deeply. Shiro leaned in and touched their lips together again, and he felt Keith smile. Shiro pulled back and watched Keith’s eyes flutter open.

“Hey.”

“Told you I’d be here.”

Keith pushed Shiro onto his back, and Shiro pulled him along. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, holding him tight and close. Keith cupped Shiro’s face, brushing his thumbs along Shiro’s cheekbones for a moment before leaning in and kissing him again. Shiro hummed into the kiss, fully prepared to resume the gentle kisses from earlier. Keith sucked at his bottom lip and Shiro gasped softly. Keith tipped his head to the side and pressed his tongue against Shiro’s lips. Shiro opened for him easily, one of his hands sliding all the way up Keith’s lithe back to tangle in his hair. He felt Keith’s smile as he pressed his tongue into Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro hummed softly, kissing back, rubbing his tongue against Keith’s. They kissed for what felt like languid hours, unhurried but passionate. Shiro couldn’t help but break into an aching smile every few minutes, which would cause Keith to smile, and then they’d have to start the kiss all over again.

Eventually Shiro sat up, holding Keith against him. Keith easily folded his legs around Shiro’s waist and his arms around Shiro’s neck. They were both panting softly, starved for air as they were. Shiro bumped their foreheads together while they breathed, and it was wonderful. Keith was a solid weight in his lap, warm and alive. Keith bit his lip, and Shiro’s eyes latched onto the movement.

“I need you to do some things for me in the waking world, Shiro.” Keith said softly, reaching up to brush Shiro’s forelock back.

“Anything.”

“Tell my mom I love her. Hug each of the Paladins for me. Tell Kolivan that I missed him, and that I’m glad he’s well.” Shiro listened intently to Keith’s list, leaning into his touches. “This is the hard one, Shiro. When I wake up, if you aren’t already there, I want you to wait until someone comes to get you and bring you down. I am not about to let you kiss me when I haven’t had a shower in two weeks.”

Shiro pouted. “Are you sure?”

Keith kissed his pout with a smile. “Very sure. That is not going to be our first kiss while I'm conscious.” Keith cupped Shiro's cheeks. “You promise to give me time?”

“I promise I'll give you the time you need. I'll give you anything if it'll make you happy.”  Shiro gazed up at Keith, and he meant every word. Anything Keith asked, Shiro was willing to give. Keith was quiet, considering, his thumbs smoothing along Shiro's cheeks. Shiro turned his head and kissed Keith's palm.

“Anything, Shiro?”

“Anything.”

Keith gently centered Shiro's head in his palms, leaning in close. “Even the rest of your life, Shiro?”

“Ask and it's yours.”

Keith then kissed him not unlike a wave meeting the shore. Strong and sure and breathtaking. Shiro almost struggled to keep up, to return the intensity. Whether Keith asked for the rest of his life or not, Shiro would give him forever. A thousand forevers.

Keith's kiss was bruising, consuming. Shiro could feel it in his veins, and his lungs burned as he fought to return the same passion. Keith finally pulled away with a gasp, pressing his forehead against Shiro's.

“I love you.” Keith panted into the air between them. Shiro smiled as he caught his breath.

“I love you too.” He leaned forward and pecked Keith's lips.

“The longer you stay the longer it will take me to wake up.” Keith said, his hands wandering over Shiro's back.

“I'll go the next time you fall asleep.” Shiro pecked Keith's lips again. Keith pecked back.

“I'll be awake soon. I promise.”

“I know.” Shiro settled his hands on Keith's waist. “ I love you.”

“I know. I love you too. So much.” Keith smiled as he spoke, and Shiro smiled back.

They sat and traded lazy kisses and soft declarations of love for what felt like an entire day. Keith kept reminding Shiro that he would have to leave, as if Keith knew that Shiro was contemplating the idea of staying longer, dragging this out just one more cycle.

Shiro could feel when Keith began to tire again, and he was desperate to prevent it for just another minute. He eased them both back onto the moss, putting Keith on his back. Keith smiled up at him, and there was so much open adoration in his face that Shiro felt like crying.

“Give me something to get me through however long this will take, love.” Keith said softly, eyes blinking slowly. Shiro let out a deep sigh before bending his body over Keith's, kissing him as if his life depended on it. He cradled Keith's head in his hand, sucked at his bottom lip and licked into his mouth until Keith's tongue went slow and sloppy. He pulled back with a final soft press of lips. Keith sighed softly as Shiro pulled away, smiling.

“Perfect.” he muttered softly. Shiro gently lay Keith's head back on the moss. “Shiro?”

“Yes?”

“I'd like to wake up now.” Keith whispered. Shiro smiled and pressed their lips together again, and Keith pressed back briefly before letting out a gentle breath and falling asleep. Shiro kissed him one last time before letting his Alchemy ebb, dragging himself back to the waking world.

 

-

  
  


It was much less jarring this time than any other, with Keith warm beneath his hands. Shiro was exhausted but his heart was full and he didn't care about how tired he was going to be for the rest of the day.

Shiro registered that the room appeared brighter than he remembered it being, and that he could hear Krolia humming softly to herself, the same tune Keith had been humming. Shiro sighed softly before speaking, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Keith was humming that.” Shiro smiled, and he could hear the smile in Krolia's voice too.

“Really?”

“Yeah. He's ready.”

He felt Krolia's hand on his back, big and warm and soothing.

“What else did he say?” She asked softly, voice low.

“He wanted me to tell you that he loves you. And to tell Kolivan that he's glad he's here and doing well. Everyone else gets a hug. And that, once he's awake, he wants a shower immediately and that we need to make sure no one else gets to see him until after said shower. If I'm not here when he wakes up, then I'm on the no-fly list until you send for me.” He heard Krolia chuckle and she patted his shoulder.

“That sounds like Keith. The other Paladins are outside. Hunk had the nurses put up a privacy shield in the hall so I would open the curtains. He was incredibly persuasive. Lance helped.”

“How long have they been out there?”

“About 30 minutes. You've been with Keith for an hour and a half. I let Colleen know. She's assembled Keith's team of doctors. They're waiting for us, or just me if you'd rather.”

“No, I'll come with you. I just need a few minutes.” Shiro sighed softly, slowly gathering himself. Krolia smoothed his shirt along his shoulder.

“Take your time.”

He nodded, his forehead still pressed against Keith's shoulder. When Shiro was ready, he turned his head towards the window and opened his eyes. He was met by the sight of four very hopeful Paladins. He smiled at them and slowly sat up, groaning softly as his spine protested the movement.

“Would you mind letting them in while we're out?” Shiro asked as he stood up, gently brushing Keith's hair away from his face.

“I was planning on it.”

Shiro let his left hand trail down to Keith's hand, squeezing it gently before stepping away from the bed. Krolia was waiting for him at the door.

Krolia opened the door and stepped aside, leaving room for Shiro to exit. As he stepped into the hallway he motioned back in to the room. “We’d appreciate it if you all sat with him until we get back. We're going to go talk to his team about taking him off sedation as soon as possible. He's ready to wake up.”

The four of them laughed excitedly, and Hunk playfully punched Lance's arm. Allura was beaming at Shiro, stepping up to give him a hug. “Of course we’ll sit with him, Shiro.”

Shiro wrapped his arm around her and squeezed twice. “The first one is from me, the second’s from Keith.” Allura's laugh was bright. Shiro went down the line, giving them each two hugs, saying the same thing. Hunk held on for an extra few ticks.

“Hope he knows that he'll be getting more hugs when he's up.”

Shiro smiled as he stepped away, gesturing for them all to head in. He and Krolia made their way down the hall to the conference room, where Colleen and a team of doctors were waiting.

 

\-------------------------

 

The meeting was uneventful but still overly time consuming. It took Shiro and Krolia several attempts to make the staff understand that no, a sponge bath did not count as a shower, and no, they could not use any of his wounds as an excuse because they were all healed. Once the message was understood, the doctors talked them through the process of getting Keith of the sedation. Depending on how he responded, it could take between 8 and 36 hours, but they were more than happy to get started right away.

Shiro spent the rest of his day recharging. He ate, went over the speech he was going to deliver at the officially titled “Morale-Boosting Memorial Service" in two days, and worked to track down Kolivan.

Kolivan, of course, wasn't to be found until Shiro was ready to call it a day. Shiro found him outside Keith's room, as he was making his last check in of the day.

“Well? Was it easy?” Kolivan asked, nonchalant as ever.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live on comments please feed me. Thank you. Ily <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being here through this! Two weeks to go before s8. Please enjoy.
> 
> Keith wakes up.

It took them 18 hours to back Keith off the sedation. Shiro was put in a rotation of people in Keith's room, with Krolia being the constant. When he was allowed in, Shiro sought advice about the memorial speech from Krolia.

Their conversations were easy, and they both tried to waste as much time as possible so they had an excuse to stay in Keith's room.

Once safely off the sedation, Krolia was much more strict about who was visiting Keith and when. She was very dedicated to her mission of letting Keith wake up on his own time and without Shiro or the other paladins there. They all knew she was just doing what Keith wanted, but it was still hard.

Shiro and the Paladins spent their time together in someone’s room, usually Hunk’s. Allura and Coran had learned more card games than Shiro could keep up with, and he enjoyed just sitting among them and watching. Sometimes a senior officer or Sam would come to find him, checking in with him about the upcoming memorial ceremony. 

It was Sam who came to them at dinner before the day of the ceremony. He rapped his knuckles politely on the doorframe of Allura’s room where they had gathered for dinner. 

“Good Evening, Paladins. We have a favor to ask.” Sam’s presence had the whole room sitting up a little straighter. “We’d like for you to move the Lions behind the stage, if at all possible. I know you were able to do it before, but I also recognize that circumstances are a little different right now.” Sam said, leaning against the door frame. Allura sat up in her bed and set her empty food tray aside, the others following her lead.

“We can move them.” Pidge said, settling a little more into her seat.

“Is the hangar open?” Hunk asked, already closing his eyes as he prepared to connect with Yellow.

“Everything is ready for them.” Sam replied. Shiro watched with him as each of the four Paladins went still and quiet, eyes shut. It took a minute, but Shiro could see the moment they connected with their Lions. And then he could feel it. It was like a ripple in the room, a shift that sent goosebumps along his skin. It was big and bright and hopeful. Shiro and Sam both looked to the window where they could see the four Lions rise from the hangar and step into the desert, going to stand behind the stage that had been set. Shiro watched as they settled before turning back to Sam, who shot him a look. 

Right. Shiro was in charge of the Black lion. 

As the Paladins broke their connection, they each turned to Shiro. He nodded and stood. “You guys did great.” He said softly, taking the time to go around the room and hug each of them. “I wish I could have you guys out there with me tomorrow,” he said softly, “But I guess the Lions will do.” 

That earned him a few chuckles and he was happy for it. Shiro followed Sam down to the Lion’s hangar, where Black was waiting.

She lit up as he approached, lowering her mighty head and opening her mouth. Sam stayed a respectful distance back, quickly flanked by a group of onlookers. Shiro paid them no mind as he entered Black.

He felt her in his head- warm affection and easy joy. He made his way to the pilot seat and sat down, wrapping his hands around the controls. She was practically vibrating under his hands. She was excited.  _ He'll be awake soon. _ Shiro thought, pressing all his love and devotion to Keith in to it. Black echoed it back, her love and joy intense and consuming. 

Her controls lit up and became active under his hands, her screens winking on. Shiro took her up. She was easy under his hands, and there was so much hope in her. He settled her in front of the other Lions, right behind the stage. She hummed around him as she settled on the ground, her affection quieting somewhat.  _ He’ll be awake soon.  _ He thought again, and he felt Black latch on to it. She knew what soon meant, and she would be glad to have him back. She echoed the sentiment back in a way that made his heart race, the sent anticipation like a static charge up his spine.

Black powered down and Shiro let himself out. He leapt up onto the stage and turned to look at the Lions, and he let himself bask in his own pride. He was immensely proud of the Paladins- they had done so much, and had bonded so well not just with their Lions, but with each other. He was so glad to be there to see it.

Sam pulled up to the stage in a grounds cart, patting the seat next to him as Shiro made his way over. Shiro sat next to him and Sam turned the cart around

“You kids sure are something.” He said, and Shiro couldn't stop his smile. “Any wisdom from the Lions?”

“Black says ‘soon’. Barely feels like a word any more with how much I've been saying it. But she says soon. I still wish I could have all of them with me tomorrow. It's going to be hours. The Olkari are doing a piece, the Balmerans- at least 4 other groups. And I'm just one of the speakers from Earth. This is going to take forever. How did you get out of it?” Shiro complained playfully. Sam barked a laugh.

“I'm not the one who turned Atlas into a giant mech. And, you know, the Garrison is still mad from the first time I addressed the world at large. So I was allowed to sit this one out.”

Shiro pouted and kicked his feet very much like a child, but it got Sam to laugh so it was worth it. Sam got them back inside and accompanied him to his quarters. 

“You're going to be great tomorrow, Shiro. This event is so important to bringing all of these species together, to bringing hope to the universe. This is important. You are an important piece of it. And you will be great.” Sam clapped his hand on Shiro's shoulder. “Get some rest tonight, son.” 

Shiro patted his hand and watched Sam go before heading into his room. Shiro dressed for bed, relaxed and ready. He knew the next day would be hard, and he wished Keith could have been there with him. 

Kosmo appeared in a blink of bright light, grumbling unhappily and whining before trotting over to Shiro. He was covered in sticky notes and well-wishes. Shiro laughed out and collected every note, giving Kosmo a strip of jerky he had been saving specifically for a moment like this. Kosmo chewed on the jerky happily as Shiro read through the notes- doodles and pictures and excellent speaking advice from Allura and not-so-excellent speaking advice from Coran. Hunk and Pidge had sent him a note in binary, stretched out over 12 notes and hard to find among their different drawings that translated to “GO. BE GREAT.” Lance and his family had sent no less than 5 notes each, all a different but still meaningful variation of ‘you'll do great’. 

Shiro read each note and dropped them into the drawer of his bedside table. Kosmo joined him on the bed once Shiro settled in. Kosmo worked his way under Shiro's arm and huffed softly as he got comfortable. Shiro held on to him and let the gentle sound of Kosmo's breath lull him to sleep.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Shiro woke up relaxed a full four hours before he was supposed to be speaking. The White Lion's voice was still in his ears. _Soon soon soon._ Over and over and over. Shiro let the words carry him through breakfast, through a quick trip to the medwing, where Krolia and Keith were both asleep. _Soon_ _soon soon._

Shiro met up with Mitch and the other human delegates in the now empty Lion hangar. Together they went over the finalized plans for the ceremony. It was another two hours before they began to walk to the stage. 

The crowd had been brought in first, and Shiro could see a line of excited Olkari in the front row, and Shay’s family (minus Shay) a few rows back. Humans and aliens milled about in the space, some with cameras and data pads, already sharing technology. Shiro could feel the crowd thrumming with anticipation

The delegates from the other planets and races took the stage ahead of the humans, and thunderous applause began. It was loud and- not joyous, but hopeful. The crowd was alive with it, and it made Shiro feel better about the whole situation. 

Shiro took the stairs up to the stage and measured his breathing. As Shiro reached the midpoint of the stage, mid stride, he felt his entire world tip on its axis. He felt the energy shift in the crowd just in the instant before the Black Lion lit up. She raised her head and roared into the sky. The other Lions followed and  _ soon  _ had finally become  _ now. _

Keith was awake. 

The crowd went  _ wild. _ Screaming, shouting, cheering. Everyone on stage, however, were clutching their chests because they did not get the slight warning that something was about to happen. Mitch shot Shiro a glare but Shiro just smiled. 

He felt like his face was going to split he was smiling to hard.  _ Keith was awake! _

Shiro took his seat among the Earth delegates as Ryner, dressed in Olkari finery, stood to open the ceremony. 

Shiro paid attention the the speakers, listened to their messages, participated in group prayers and chants. It was an hour and a half before it was his turn to speak.

The speech felt even clunkier now- as it spoke of a solemn day and remembrance, because Shiro's heart was full and his soul felt light and he was so, so happy. Shiro didn't even mind waiting now, Keith could take as long as he wanted. Just knowing Keith was awake was enough.

Shiro finished his speech and sat, and promptly tuned out most of what was being said. He looked around at the crowd, and he saw respect and hope. He saw them taking time to consider that which was lost, and what was still to come. He saw a group of people ready to fight in a war that was started long before many of them were born. He saw a group of people ready to protect what they loved or die trying. 

 

\------------------------------

 

The memorial ceremony finished with a group prayer, and the delegates filed off the stage and began to greet the crowd. Shiro figured it had been at least two and a half hours as he began shaking hands and signing posters and taking pictures. The sun continued to beat down on them, and the crowd was barely dispersing. 

Mitch caught him during a lull in the crowd in front of Shiro.

“What did you do, Captain?” He said gruffly, smacking Shiro's shoulder. Shiro smiled and turned to a young Olkari in front of him, signing her poster.

“I didn't do anything.”

“Would you care to explain then?”

Shiro shrugged with a smile. “Keith woke up.” Shiro continued signing things and taking pictures. Mitch sputtered for a few minutes. 

“ _ Why are you still here!?”  _ Mitch’s voice was high and quiet, his good eye open wide and eyebrows almost off his face. 

“He’ll send someone when he's ready for me.” Shiro shrugged, going back to the crowd before him. Mitch muttered ‘oh my god’ no less than three times before stepping away. Shiro mingled around the group, eventually ending up talking with Ryner and Mitch as the crowd finally dispersed, some wandering over to the Lions, and others making their way back to the housing development as the Sun reached its highest point in the sky. 

Kosmo appeared in a flash of light and a bark, bumping his head against Shiro’s hip.

“Well, that’s my cue.” Shiro said softly.

“Oh thank god.” Mitch let his head hang with a sigh. Shiro laughed and buried his left hand in Kosmo’s fur. Shiro closed his eyes as Kosmo teleported them to the medwing, just outside Keith’s room. The blinds at the window were drawn. Kosmo barked and the door opened. Kolivan grabbed Shiro’s arm and pulled him in, Kosmo following behind. 

Shiro froze as he locked eyes with Keith. 

Keith still looked exhausted, but he was considerably less swollen and pale than he had been while on the ventilator. The bed was elevated behind him, helping him sit up while he rested on his left hip. Keith’s knees were drawn up and Shiro thought that it had to be more comfortable after being stuck on his back for so long. There was still a bandage wrapped around his head. 

Keith’s eyes flicked away from his as Krolia grabbed his attention. She said something too soft for Shiro to hear before leaning in and kissing Keith’s temple. She got off the bed and came to Shiro, wrapping him in a hug before stepping back.

“Kolivan and I are stepping out for a while. We’ll be back.” She stepped back and took Kolivan’s arm. She called Kosmo to her and the trio left the room, shutting the door behind them. The room was dim, and Shiro felt that the port for his arm was far too bright.

“Hey there, stranger.” Keith's voice was low and raspy. Shiro smiled wide, making his way over to the bed. Keith gingerly slid to the side a few inches before opening his arms. 

“Hey, yourself.” Shiro crawled onto the bed. Keith closed his eyes until Shiro was settled on the bed, the glow from his arm muted by the sheets. He gently brushed Keith's bangs back, kissing his forehead. Keith smiled and opened his eyes again. Shiro’s prosthetic was settled along Keith’s back, the thumb gently stroking along Keith’s spine. 

“Arm too bright?”

“A little. I'll be light sensitive for a while.” Keith said as he relaxed on the bed, leaning back into the prosthetic. 

“I'll have to talk to Sam about it.”

“I listened to your speech.” 

“What did you think of it?” Shiro brushed some of Keith’s hair back behind his ear. 

“You were an excellent choice of speaker. And I think you did a fantastic job.” Keith gently ran his fingers along the buttons and medals on Shiro’s dress coat, tapping the new Atlas pin. “I can’t wait to see her in person. She looked amazing in action.”

Shiro took Keith’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Keith smiled softly, brining Shiro’s hand to his lips to mirror the action. Shiro smiled wide. Keith was warmer out here than he was in his mindscape. HIs lips were slightly chapped but Shiro didn’t care at all. He brushed the pad of his thumb along Keith's bottom lip.

“I love you.” 

Keith smiled and it lit up his whole face. He turned his head and kissed the back of Shiro's hand. “I love you too.” 

Shiro gently pulled Keith against his chest and kissed him. Keith kissed back softly, one of his hands coming to rest on Shiro's neck, his thumb smoothing along Shiro's jaw. Keith sighed softly and tipped his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Shiro followed his lead and gently sucked at Keith's bottom lip.

Keith hummed and opened his mouth. Shiro licked into Keith's mouth without hesitation, struggling to hold back a soft moan. He felt Keith smile. Shiro smoothed his left hand down Keith's side, settling it on his hip.

They traded deep and lazy kisses for a while, and Keith's hands roamed over Shiro's chest and sides and back. 

Keith pulled away from the kiss and plucked at Shiro's jacket. “Take this off.” Shiro obliged, shrugging out of the dress jacket and tossing it on the nearest chair where the pins on it all clinked together. 

Shiro was pulled back down to the bed, Keith snuggling closer. Keith rubbed his face on Shiro's grey undershirt. “Its so soft.” Keith said quietly. Shiro gently combed his fingers through Keith's hair, gently massaging his scalp. 

“It's been in storage for a while.” Shiro continued to brush his fingers through Keith's hair, just listening to him breathe. 

“Do you know when they're going to let me out of here?”

“No clue. We'll have to see how your brain holds up for a few days.”

Keith sighed heavily. Shiro continued to rub his head, his prosthetic resting along Keith's back.

“With how showering went I think I'll be lucky to be out in a week.” Keith said softly. Shiro kissed his temple.

“You had just woken up. You've been in a bed for two weeks. I'm not shocked. But you'll be back on your feet in no time. Just give yourself a day or two. There's nothing pressing. You don't have to do anything. You're safe, I'm safe, everyone is safe. We've got communication satellites back on line and the Coalition backing us. We're fine. You can rest.” Shiro brushed Keith's bangs back and kissed his forehead. 

“Did you rest, Shiro?” Keith said, leaning back to look at him. Keith looked very much like he knew the answer to his question. Shiro knew Keith's presumed answer was correct. 

“No. I've been doing a lot. But I think- until the next big thing that I have to do- I'd like to rest with you.”

Keith's face softened and he smiled. Shiro pecked his lips. 

“And what is the next big thing that you have to do?” Keith asked, eyebrows raised and a smirk playing on his lips.

“Allura and I are going to Oriande to rebuild it. I don't know when. Once Allura is well enough is all the information we have.”

Keith propped himself up on an elbow, brow furrowed.

“Oriande? How?” 

Shiro pet Keith's side, urging him back down to the bed. Keith chose to push Shiro onto his back and settle on his chest. “The White Lion. He's been visiting Allura and I. He's how I was able to come see you. I get to learn Alchemy in exchange for rebuilding Oriande. Allura was given enough power to use me to open a wormhole to bring the Balmera here.” Keith's chin was digging in to Shiro's sternum as Keith looked up at him again eyes narrowed.

“The Balmera? You, Shiro, brought the damn Balmera to our solar system?” Shiro suddenly felt embarrassed under Keith's gaze and hard tone.

“Yes? Allura helped. And so did the White Lion.” 

Keith's face lit up in a brilliant smile.

“Shiro, that's incredible! God you really haven't rested at all.” Keith sounded both fond and completely fed up with him. Shiro smiled and brushed his knuckles against the side of Keith's face. 

“I didn't rest at all. Couldn't bare to with the five of you hurt. Couldn't bare to with  _ you  _ hurt, Keith.”

Keith turned his head and rested his cheek on Shiro's chest, ear right over his heart. Shiro wondering if Keith could feel how fast it was beating in the face of his tender affection.

“I think… I think it would be nice to rest together for a while.” Keith whispered, his left hand petting over Shiro's chest. “A stay-cation. We can stay in your quarters. And just. Hide for a little bit. You and me.”

Shiro rubbed both hands up and down Keith’s back, holding him close. “A stay-cation sounds great.”

Keith hummed softly and closed his eyes. “I’ve been asleep for two weeks. Why am I still so tired?” Keith settled a little more firmly on Shiro’s chest, and Shiro pulled the blanket up over the two of them.

“You’re still healing. You woke up like 4 hours ago. This is normal.” Shiro used his prosthetic to lower the bed a bit so they were a little more horizontal. Keith settled his weight on his right hip, his ear firmly over Shiro’s heart. Shiro made sure to bunch the blanket up around his shoulder to dim the light it gave off.

“Stay with me?” Keith asked softly.

“I wouldn’t move for the world.” Shiro leaned down and kiss the top of Keith’s head.

“Stay with me when I get out of here.”

Shiro chuckled at Keith’s sleepy murmur. “Only if we stay in my quarters. My bed is bigger.” Keith outright giggled, leaning up for a soft kiss. They both settled onto the bed and Shiro finally felt himself begin to relax.

Keith was awake, and safe. Keith was in his arms, happy and healing. Shiro’s heart felt full and content. He could certainly find it in him to take a break now. Everything was just the way it should be. Everyone was awake, all the Holts were back on Earth, each of the Paladins had been reunited with their families. Weights Shiro hadn’t even realized he had been carrying lifted off of his soul and it was overwhelming. 

Keith’s hand slid over Shiro’s chest. “I can hear you thinking.” 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, unable to find the words to explain what was happening. Keith waited.

“There’s things I’ve been worrying about for so long, and now that I don’t have to worry about them anymore, it feels weird. Everyone is awake. Everyone is back with their families. The Holts are all back together. Earth is safe. You’re safe.” Shiro rubbed Keith’s back again, still thinking about what he wanted to say next.

“After everything that’s happened. I never expected to fall in love again. And with you- with you it’s just always been like this. You have loved me despite everything. In spite of my own idiocy at not realizing I loved you sooner. I never… I never expected to have something like this. Ever. And here you are. Here you've been. All this time.” Shiro blew a shaky breath between his lips. Keith hooked his fingers in the neck of Shiro's shirt and pulled it down, pressing his lips to Shiro's chest.

“Hey. I've been here. I am here. I will be here. No matter what. We've kind of already proven that death isn't going to stop us. Won't stop me. Nothing will.” 

Shiro took another shaky breath. “And how long have you been there, Keith?” 

“The day you left for Kerberos.” Keith said softly, brushing his finger over Shiro's skin. “I don’t know if it was love, then. I just knew that when you got back, no matter what happened, I would be with you. I even signed up for an extra nursing class,” Keith chuckled. “And, about a week before… well. Right around then I started figuring it out. And then of course, when they said you were gone. I realized I'd never love any one else again the way I loved you.” 

Shiro let a few tears fall, sliding down his temples into his hair. “I'm sorry.”

Keith kissed Shiro's chest again. “Don’t be. We're here. That's more than I ever thought I would have.” Shiro went back to rubbing Keith's back, willing himself to calm down. Everything was fine. They were in love. They were together, both alive. He wasn't even really sad. He was just feeling. Feeling a whole lot. Keith picked his head up.

“I love you, Shiro. Always have. Always will. And not a damn thing is going to change that.” Shiro smiled and leaned down to kiss Keith softly. Keith kissed back for a moment before pulling away. He gently wiped the tears from Shiro's face. “Always, Shiro.”

“I know. I love you too. You mean so much to me.” Shiro took a deep breath and let it out. “I just can't believe how much you love me, sometimes. But I need you to know how much I love you. And I don't… I don't know how to make sure you understand just how much I love you.”

Keith settled back down on Shiro's chest. “I think I have a pretty decent idea. I also think you have plenty of time to prove it to your satisfaction. We have time. You can start by planning our first official date.” 

Shiro laughed, resting his left hand on the back of Keith's neck.

“A picnic. In the desert. At sunset?” 

Keith hummed happily, yawning. “Sounds good.” 

Shiro closed his eyes and relaxed. This was good. This was right. He had time to prove to Keith how much he loved him. He had time to spare. Time that Keith wanted, that Keith would have.

Shiro listened as Keith's breathing evened out. He counted the breaths, felt Keith's chest rise and fall. 

Giving Keith forever seemed like a good plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Update schedule is as follows: 
> 
> Chapter 7- 11/19  
> Chapter 8- 11/22  
> Chapter 9- 11/26  
> Chapter 10- 11/28  
> Chapter 11- 11/30
> 
> This thing has been sitting with me for two months and I am so proud to finally be ready to share it with you! I'm so happy to have you along for the ride.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr at cover-me-cover-me
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
